HetaRangers
by Chukipye
Summary: After 5 complete strangers meet for the first time, Earth is attacked by the evil Nordics and their army of Mechanizers. Now, it is up to these strangers to protect the world! But, how can they? Why, by becoming HetaRangers of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may have noticed that some of my old stories are deleted. Well, those are ones I have discontinued until I can finish them since I have no idea what to do next. But anyways: I've been watching a ton of 'Super Sentai' lately, the ORIGINAL Japanese show that Power Rangers is based off on and well…this happened. This idea mainly came from the newest season 'Go-Busters' but HERE IT IS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or I guess Super Sentai but this isn't really Super Sentai…**

_The Year is 2112. Technology has advanced so much that all the Energy that is used by Humans comes from One machine per City. It helps with Global Warming, which is virtually nonexistent by this point, and it even powers cars._

_**Misty Falls, USA**_

"AH I'M LATE!" Alfred dashed out of his house, making sure the door was locked, and ran down the street.

"Shit shit shit shit!" Alfred weaved around people as he ran towards the bus stop.

"NO WAIT!" He watched in despair as the bus drove off. He scowled and sat down on the seat.

"Well, there goes applying for THAT college." He muttered as he took out a chocolate bar and munched on it.

"Missed the bus?" Alfred looked up as a girl with blonde pigtails and glasses sat down beside him.

"Yeah, you too?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

"I'm working at the Library and thought you might want to come in. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Alfred looked up and saw menacing dark clouds rolling in.

"I think that's a good idea." the two stood up and began to run towards the Library as it began pouring down rain. As they entered the library the girl scowled and grabbed a towel from nearby and threw it at Alfred, grabbing one for herself. She wringed out her pigtails and glanced at Alfred, who was watching her.

"Dry off. If you ruin my carpet you owe me a new one." She walked off to the desk and scowled at the man who was leaning against it.

"Excuse me mon cher, but I was not done talking." He winked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me frog but I'm probably too old for you." She scowled. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Mon Cher, I am very much sure that I am older than you." He frowned and the girl smirked.

"I'll have you know I am 21 and-" "26." The man interrupted. The girl blinked."What?" "I am 26 years old. I believe that makes me older." He laughed at her expression. Soon, Alfred walked up.

"Hey, thanks for letting me take shelter. Do you know when the next bus to Misty Fall Community College shows up?" Alfred handed the girl the towel, which she threw into a basket.

"Sorry but there's only one bus and that's the one that just left." Alfred groaned.

"Are you a college student?" The man asked. Alfred shook his head.

"Not yet. I wanted to apply but I missed the bus." The other two exchanged looks.

"You DO know you mail in your application, right?" The girl said slowly. Alfred stared at her blankly.

"What's an application?" He asked, earning a face-palm from the two.

"Mon Cher, I'm afraid you are hopeless." The man muttered. Alfred pouted.

"Hey! I got a 3.0 average all 4 years!" The girl sighed.

"Look. Obviously you are going to need some help. Since we're stuck in here until the rain stops, I'll help you. My name is Alice Kirkland." She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He grinned and smacked Alice's hand. Alice flinched and shook her hand.

"Ow! Bloody hell that hurt!" She muttered. Alfred smiled apologetically.

"Hehe…Sorry." The man rolled his eyes.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy." Francis winked at Alice, who scowled and smacked him upside the head. Suddenly, a bell went off to alert them that someone was there and they turned to the door, where two more people entered. One was a young girl with long beige-blond hair and a pink raincoat and white scarf with a white skirt and boots with black leggings. The other was a person with a black ponytail and a suit on, who closed their umbrella and set it against the door.

"Hello! Are you here to avoid the rain too?" Alice greeted. The two nodded and walked towards the trio.

"Hello, I am Anya Braginski. It's very wet outside, da?" The girl had a Russian accent.

"Ni Hao, I am Yao Wang aru." The other, who they now could tell was a man by his voice, bowed.

"I'm Alice, the Librarian here, and this is Alfred and Francis. We were about to explain to Alfred here how to apply for college." Alice introduced the trio. Anya cocked her head.

"How do you not know how to apply for college. They teach it in school, da?" She asked. Alfred scowled.

"I was absent that day, ok!" He pouted and the others laughed. Suddenly, the library began to shake.

"What the- Earthquake?!" Alice gripped the desk as a way to support herself. Books began falling off bookshelves.

"Shit everyone get down!" Francis dove underneath the desk with Alice, while Yao ducked underneath one of the studying desks.

"Anya! Look out!" Anya looked up and saw a bookshelf was about to fall on her. She began to turn to run away when she fell. Alfred swore and without even thinking, dashed in front of her as the bookshelf fell.

"ALFRED! ANYA!" Alice screamed in horror. Soon, the earthquake ended and the trio slowly got up.

"What…that's impossible!" They stared in shock at the scene. Alfred was holding up the bookshelf with Anya staring in shock.

"Dude…move so I can drop this!" Alfred grunted. Anya quickly scurried out from underneath the bookshelf and Alfred slowly made his way out, eventually dropping it with a loud 'THUD'.

"That bookshelf must have weighed at least 200 pounds without books!" Alice said in shock as Alfred took a candy bar out from his pocket and began to eat it.

"Yup. Probably." He said cheerfully as he finished.

"How did you do that aru?!" Yao asked. Alfred shrugged.

"I dunno. I've always been a little stronger than the other boys in my classes." He began to laugh at their expressions.

"That is more than 'a little stronger'! It takes nearly 5 grown men to lift it and you did it easily!" Alice snapped.

"Dude chill. Anyways, we should begin cleaning up, huh?" Alfred began to pick up some books on the floor.

"Um…Thank You Alfred…I would've been crushed if you hadn't done that." Anya said shyly. Alfred grinned."Don't worry! It's the Hero's job to protect damsels in distress!" He winked and Anya giggled.

"As much as I love watching Amour, we should get to work." Francis smirked at Alfred and Anya's shocked expression. Before they could say anything, there was a loud crash outside. The five looked at each other before running outside. There was a lot of broken glass outside from broken windows but the street was pretty much empty.

"What was that noise though?!" Alice asked as they looked around.

"Comrades! Over here!" Anya called, pointing down an alley. The others dashed over and gasped.

"Whoa. No way." Alfred gaped. It was a UFO. The hatch opened and the five took a step back. A girl with blonde hair, green bunny ears, and a green dress climbed out, scowling.

"Geez Tony! You need to work on landings." She brushed off her skirt as a Gray alien climbed out.

"Well Excuse me Mint but I was trying not to get us KILLED." He scowled as a robot bird and robot rabbit climbed out next.

"I think he did fine usa!" The rabbit said. The bird flitted around.

"I would've done the best chirp!" It twittered. They all began arguing as a boy with black hair and bear ears climbed out.

"Would you guys stop arguing!? Seriously, you are going to attract attention!" He snapped, shutting them all up.

"Uh…Are you guys seeing this or am I going crazy?" Francis whispered. The aliens turned to the others and the humans took a step back.

"You're not crazy chirp! We're from the Planet Htrae!" The bird flew over to Francis and sat on his shoulder. Francis stared at in in shock.

"Pierre! Shut up! What if they're with the Nordics usa!" The rabbit scolded, hopping over. Anya smiled and picked it up, holding it close.

"It's so cute, da?" She rubbed her cheek against the rabbit.

"Ok. She is too nice to be a Nordic usa." The rabbit snuggled closer to Anya.

"Usa! Pierre! What happened to being all sneaky and stuff?!" the girl frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Calm down Mint! It looks like these are just normal Humans." The alien was staring intently at Alfred, who flinched and hid behind Alice.

"Um.. I hate to interrupt this but if we don't move, someone's going to find this and you guys are going to be probed by dudes in white coats and gloves." Alice glanced cautiously behind her.

"Let's go back to the Library then! We can have a nice long talk aru." Yao gave the aliens a stern look and they all went back into the library.

"Sheesh, it's messy in here." The boy muttered as he picked up a book.

"Well, we just had an earthquake and haven't been able to clean up yet!" Alice scowled as she yanked the book away and set it on her desk.

"So, let's start with Introductions. I am Tony, she's Mint, the bird is Pierre and the rabbit is Usa. The kid is Shinatty." Tony introduced. Shinatty scowled.

"I'm not a kid!" He snapped. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm Alice. That's Yao, Alfred, Francis, and Anya. Now, why are you here?" Alice asked hesitantly. Mint frowned.

"Well, our planet got all blown up so we ran away and ended up here!" She said. The humans gaped.

"Aiyah! How did THAT happen aru?!" Shinatty sighed.

"There's this evil Alien race called the 'Nordics' who are half-robot. Their planet is running out of resources so they take them from other planets. Htrae was one of their many victims." Shinatty explained. Alfred frowned.

"Um… as someone who watches a ton of Alien movies I can say this, what if these 'Nordics' followed you? I mean, Earth is a planet with 'resources' isn't it?" Alfred asked. The aliens all gave each other shocked looks.

"We…never thought of that chirp." Pierre admitted. There was a silence.

"EHH?!" The humans all screamed simultaneously.

"Well, there's also a good chance they didn't!" Mint quickly said. It didn't help much as the group all began freaking out.

"Seriously what are you worried about?! You're all installed with the Special Program so you can totally defend Earth usa!" Usa suddenly said. The aliens gave Usa a shocked look while the humans gave him a confused look.

"Wait. You mean that one program that Tony left here is in THEM!?" Shinatty grabbed the rabbit and shook it.

"T-that's what my scanners say usa! Pierre, don't you see it too?" The rabbit gave Pierre a desperate look. Pierre fluttered in front of Francis.

"Hmm…Your right chirp! I can definitely sense it in them chirp!" Pierre twittered. Francis frowned.

"Do you mind explaining to the non-aliens what you are talking about?!" Francis snapped. Tony sighed.

"Well, It all started 20 years ago….

_2092_

"_TONY! Tony they're right behind you!" Mint's voice crackled through the headset. Tony swore and swerved his ship to the left to avoid a laser._

"_We can't let them have the Special Program chirp!" Pierre fluttered around Tony's head. Tony swatted him away._

"_We're not." He spotted a planet nearby with blue and green. _

"_Pierre! Download the program onto a CD or something!" He ordered. _

"_Download commence." Pierre's eyes glowed and his chest opened, popping out a CD. Tony grabbed it and Set the ship on 'Auto Pilot'_

"_What are you doing Tony?!" Shinatty's voice rang._

"_Saving the Special Program." He put the CD in a special container and set it down in a tube. He pressed a button and the container was shot down onto the planet below. He quickly drove off._

2112

"So you think that some how this thing got 'Installed' in us? How is that possible?! We're humans, not machines!" Alice snapped. Tony shrugged.

"AHA! Found it!" They glanced over at Shinatty, who had snuck off to the computer.

"Hey! You need permission to use that!" Alice stalked over and peeked at what he was looking at.

"'Government Lab explodes'? I never heard that story." The others walked over.

"No wonder why, it's from 15 years ago! You'd only be 6 when this happened, I doubt you'd remember." Francis pointed out.

"Well, what about you?! You'd be 11 so do you remember this?" Alice shot back. Francis frowned and shook his head.

"I don't remember much of my childhood. I was adopted when I was 11 and have been raised in France. How would I know about a lab exploding in America?" Francis replied.

"You too aru? I would've been about 13 around then but I don't remember anything before I was 14 in China aru!" Yao frowned.

"So, do any of you remember your childhood?" Tony asked. The humans all shook their head.

"That's strange. Anyways, what does the article say Shinatty?" He changed the subject. Shinatty frowned.

"It says that this lab exploded for no reason. The investigation that happened later didn't find any possible way for the lab to explode, but it did." He explained.

"Were there any survivors?" Anya asked. Shinatty frowned and scrolled down.

"I don't know…Oh here it is! It says the only survivors were some children who were later sent to Foster Care and nobody knows where they are now. A lot of people want to know why there were even Children at a Government Lab." He finished reading. The aliens all looked at each other before glancing at the humans.

"No. No no no no. We are not some freak lab experiment!" Alfred backed up.

"Then how do you explain how you guys got the Special Program? Or how you don't remember your own childhood?" Tony shot back.

"After going through a traumatic incident, many people will purposefully forget things about it." Mint added.

"What is this Special Program anyways?" Anya asked. Tony sighed.

"It's a program that will give the user a skill that is unnatural to their kind. For example, it gave Mint the ability to fly and turn into a green rabbit thing." Tony gave Mint a look and Mint grinned and transformed into a flying green bunny.

"How can it be installed into something that's not a machine though?" Alfred asked. Mint giggled and transformed back to human form.

"Well, you download it to a computer or something and then program it to the brain. But you gotta do it before the organism is fully grown or else it's body will reject the skill." Mint explained. Alice frowned.

"Before it's fully grown? So install it when they are a child?" Alice thought out loud. The humans all looked at each other.

"I still don't believe you aru! I haven't noticed any super power at all aru!" Yao frowned and folded his arms. Shinatty sighed.

"Well, the skill doesn't usually show itself unless it is absolutely necessary."

"What about lifting up a large bookshelf by yourself? That is special, da?" Anya glanced at Alfred, who paled.

"Can you do that?" Tony asked sharply. Alfred gulped and nodded.

"Do you believe us now? I hate to tell you this but you all have been programmed with the Special Program. I would tell you more but honestly, I do not know that much. All I know is that every Power has a Weakness as well. To make the brain and body able to enhance one part, they had to weaken another." Usa hopped over to Alfred and cocked it's head.

"I think you should eat something usa! You're gonna run out of energy soon!" No sooner had Usa finished than did Alfred collapse."Ow! Ugh not this again." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a chocolate bar. He took a bite and sat up, quickly finishing it.

"Told you so usa! You need to be more careful!" Usa scolded. Alfred scowled.

"Usually I am! Why do you think I carry around candy all the time!?" He muttered as he stood up.

"Aiyah! Is that gonna happen to us aru?" Yao seemed worried. Shinatty chuckled.

"Nope. Nobody has the exact same skill, so nobody has the same weakness." Shinatty reassured him.

"But then what is our skills, if we have them. I'm still not sure if I believe you though." Alice added. Mint giggled."Well… we don't know! We won't until you show them!" Mint chirped. There was another silence.

"WHAT?!" Mint shrieked and fell back at the sudden outrage.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Alice shouted. Tony flinched.

"We have no way to tell what power you have until you show it! For example: We know that Alfred has Super Strength because of that bookshelf incident you mentioned! And his weakness is that he runs out of energy quickly. Unless you guys show some sort of power, we won't know either!" Tony explained. Alice scowled.

"This is a load of bollocks." She muttered, folding her arms. Mint cocked her head and walked closer to Alice, leaning into the girl's face.

"Wha-what is it?" Alice leaned away. Mint's face broke into a smile.

"OMG! I can totally sense magic on you! YAY!" She wrapped Alice in a hug. Alice stiffened."Uh…" She gave the others a confused look.

"Mint happens to excel in the use of Magical Abilities chirp. So she can sense when others have the abilities as well. Although she can only transform, there are many different kinds of Magical Abilities that can be gained through the Special Program chirp!" Pierre explained, flying around Francis' head.

"You think I can use magic? That's crazy…" Alice mumbled. Mint giggled and let go.

"I'll totally help you and stuff! So like, don't worry!" As soon as Mint said that, there was a loud crash and screams from outside.

"Wha-what was that aru!?" Yao asked nervously. Pierre and Usa's eyes lit up.

"Mechanizer Alert! Mechanizer alert! USA!" Usa hopped up and down frantically and Pierre fluttered around anxiously.

"Shit really?! What do we do!?" Shinatty shot Tony a desperate glance. Tony sighed.

"We do this." His eyes glowed and suddenly, weird devices appeared on the humans' wrists. There was a watch on top of a weird triangle thing that was a different color for each one.

"Holy shit! DUDE! This looks like something from freakin' Power Rangers man!" Alfred's eyes widened. Mint giggled.

"Duh who do you think made those morphers in the first place silly!?" the humans' turned and gaped.

"Wait. You mean that children's show actually happened aru?!" Yao seemed to be in the most shock. Tony nodded.

"Of course, nobody was supposed to know about that." He shot a glare at Mint, who smiled apologetically.

"Oopsies! But anyways! You guys go and fight the Mechanizer and we'll be cheering you on from in here, Ok?" Mint grinned.

"No! Not 'Ok'! You want US to go fight some evil robot thingy when we have no idea how to even fight?!" Alice shrieked. Pierre fluttered nervously.

"Your skill will automatically go into action during the fight so we will know what it is chirp. Plus, if you don't then lots of innocent people will be hurt chirp!" Pierre pointed out. Alice sighed.

"How do we even activate them?" Francis asked, examining it.

"Well, you turn the watch and say 'HetaRanger Activate!' Then you go and kill the Mechanizer usa!" Usa hopped up and down. Alfred grinned.

"Nice! Come on guys! We need to go save the world!" He took a bite of a candy bar and dashed out of the library.

"Alfred! Wait! Sheesh he's gonna get himself killed." Alice dashed after him, the others following behind her.

"Holy shit." Alfred stopped abruptly, causing Alice and everyone else to run into him and they all fell down the short stairs.

"What the fuck Alfred?! Why did you stop?" Alice asked. Alfred pointed and they all looked in the direction he was looking. There were a ton of human-sized creatures with a robot head.

"What are those things aru?!" Yao gulped as he helped Anya up.

"Those are just the minions chirp! They're called 'Norbots'." Pierre's voice crackled through Francis' watch. Francis stared at it in shock.

"And you want us to- HOLY SHIT!" Francis yelped as a laser barely missed his face. The group looked back and saw the Norbots were looking at them, some with guns.

"Ok this is a really bad idea." Anya shivered. Yao nodded.

"We should leave this to the police aru!" Yao added. Alfred scowled and stood up.

"Look dudes. Tony and the others need our help! Besides, these freaks are probably stronger than the police! We need to do something! If you guys won't…then I'll do it by myself!" Alfred scowled and walked into the center of the street.

"HetaRanger Activate!" Alfred shouted as he turned the watch. His body began to glow so brightly that everyone had to look away.

"Holy shit…" Alice gaped after the light died down. Alfred was now wearing a red suit with a helmet that resembled an eagle. He had white gloves and boots and his helmet had black eyes. His legs were white and he had red boots.

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS AWESOME!" Alfred cheered as he looked over himself.

"He's such a child aru." Yao muttered.

"We should go to, da?" Anya walked down to where Alfred was, followed by Alice, Francis, and a hesitant Yao.

"You guys gonna do this? Or chicken out?" Alfred teased. Alice scowled.

"Ready?" She glanced at the others.

"READY!" They all put their hands on the watch.

"HetaRanger, Activate!" They all shouted as they turned the watch. The light was much brighter this time, since there were 4 people transforming.

"This is weird aru." Yao examined himself. He had a green uniform on that was like Alfred and had a helmet that resembled a bear head. Francis nodded, he was wearing a blue uniform with a shark helmet.

"Da, I am not sure how I feel about this." Anya glanced at Alice, who nodded. The girls were Pink and Yellow respectively. They had a uniform that was like the others, except they had a skirt and their leggings were white and they had boots that matched their respective color.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" They all froze and turned to the voice. A robot monster thing was standing in front of all the Norbots. It had a metal bronze dragon body and head and had a drill for one hand, a chainsaw for another. It even had a bronze tail and a circle in it's chest that looked like a valve.

"That's Scrap Bot chirp!" Pierre's voice rang.

"Isn't this cute? Little humans think they can play superhero just by dressing in bright colors." Scrap Bot taunted. Alfred scowled.

"You won't be laughing for long! You have no clue who you're messing with!" The others glanced at Alfred.

"Uh…We don't know who he's messing with." Alice hissed. Alfred waved her away.

"Wing it." He hissed back.

"With the Freedom of America, HetaRed!" Alfred took a dramatic pose. Francis sighed.

"With the Amour of France, HetaBlue!" He posed as well.

"With the Fire of China, HetaGreen aru!" the girls glanced at each other.

"With the Magic of England, HetaYellow!" Alice went next.

"With the Strength of Russia, HetaPink!" Anya giggled as she went.

"HetaRangers!" They all shouted simultaneously. Scrap Bot laughed.

"Go Norbots! Destroy them!" He ordered. The Norbots all charged.

"Let's go guys!" The HetaRangers charged as well. They all began fist fighting.

"Ha! This is easy!" Alfred wasn't even using his full strength and he was sending the Norbots flying into each other.

"Aiyah! Be careful Alfred!" Yao barely dodged a Norbot that went flying into the one he was currently fighting.

"Sorry Yao!" Alfred apologized. Yao sighed as he kept fighting.

"I'm getting too old for this aru…" He muttered.

"Yao! Watch it!" Alfred shouted a warning as two Norbots jumped to surprised him but Yao had somehow already knew it was coming, quickly rolling out of the way and kicking one into another.

"I have no clue how that happened but I don't care aru!" Yao stared at his hands in shock before quickly dodging another Norbot.

"Francis! Use your power chirp!" Pierre's voice rang as Francis dodged another Norbot.

"How?" Francis shouted as he dodged another punch.

"I dunno chirp! Try something!" Francis scowled as he kept dodging.

"Great advice Pierre. 'Just try something'." He kicked a Norbot and jumped behind a car.

"Come on Frog, you're not taking a break already are you?" Alice punched another Norbot in the face.

"Mon Cher, I have never fought before in my life. And now Pierre wants me to use some imaginary power I don't even know if I have!" Francis snapped. Alice stormed over.

"Obviously you have something because I doubt you could've transformed without one!" She shot back. The two began to argue.

"Alice! Francis! Watch out!" Alfred shouted. They glanced and saw three Norbots all about to shoot their laser.

"That'll blow up the car!" Alice realized. Francis swore and picked Alice up bridal style and sprinted away from the car as the Norbots exploded.

"Holy Shit…" Alice muttered as Francis helped her to her feet.

"What?" Francis asked as he quickly kicked a Norbot."Do you not realized just how fast you were going?!" Alice snapped. Francis glanced at the car, which was now on the other side of the street.

"Mon Dieu…" Francis and Alice stared at each other.

"These are easy to fight, da?" Anya said cheerfully as she punched another Norbot."You're really good at it Usa!" Usa replied. Soon, there were no Norbots left.

"Fine, you wanna play? Let's play kiddies!" Scrap Bot roared as the gang regrouped.

"Watch out for his arms aru!" Yao warned as they charged. Nonetheless, the bot was making easy work of them. He slashed at them as they attempted to hit him. Soon, all five of them were on the ground.

"Ow. Any other bright ideas?" Alice asked Alfred sarcastically.

"Use your weapons Usa!" Usa offered.

"Weapons? We have WEAPONS and you never told us?!" Francis nearly shouted.

"Well….we thought you would figure this out. HetaWeapons activate chirp!" Pierre chirped. The rangers all gasped as weapons appeared out of nowhere.

"Duude! This is epiic!" Alfred whistled as he gripped his sword. Yao examined the claws that appeared on his hands.

"Aiyah…these could be useful… or dangerous aru." He tightened his grip.

"Hon hon hon…these I can work with." Francis grinned as he looked over his duel pistols. Alice shook her head.

"I have no idea what to do with this." She muttered as she looked over her weapon. It looked like a baton with a circle on one end with a star in the middle.

"It looks like a wand, da? Mint did mention magic." Anya seemed content with her giant hammer.

"Oh so the little kiddies have toys now? It doesn't matter, you're still gonna get destroyed!" Scrap Bot charged, but the rangers were ready.

"Let's show this freak how it's done!" Alfred cheered. The rangers nodded and charged. Yao charged straight ahead and jumped up when Scrap Bot swiped his drill-arm. Francis quickly shot the bot, hitting it in the chest. Yao quickly slashed down as he landed before rolling out of the way of the bot's attack.

"Alice, are you gonna do something or just sit there?" Alfred asked as he slashed at Scrap Bot's back. Alice scowled.

"Psst… Alice! Try a spell!" Mint whispered. Alice face-palmed."I would if I KNEW any!" Alice snapped. Mint giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Try HetaThunder! That's one of my favorites!" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"HetaThunder? HOLY SHTI!" Alice shrieked as Thunder blasted out of the wand and hit Scrap Bot in the chest.

"Very nice comrade! Now it is my turn, da?" Anya charged and smacked Scrap Bot in the back with her Hammer. Scrap Bot fell to his knee and the group stood by each other.

"Dude! Can I do the last blow!? PLEEEAASSEEE?!" Alfred pleaded.

"Go ahead. You were the first one to transform, it's only fair." Alice nodded. Alfred whooped and charged.

"HetaSlash!" He slashed his sword and cut right through Scrap Bot.

"No! How could…you're just pipsqueaks!" Alfred turned his back and slung his sword casually over his shoulder as the bot exploded.

"YEAH! That was AWESOME!" Alfred shouted with joy. The others all began chattering excitedly when suddenly a siren was heard.

"Shit that's the police! Back in the library!" Alice pretty much shoved everyone back into the library. They quickly shut the door and let out a huge breath.

"Aiyah….I've never been that terrified in my life aru." Yao muttered.

"How do we go back to normal?" Alice asked. Mint giggled.

"Just turn the clock the other way. By the way, I like your little catchphrase thing. It was super cute!" Alice groaned as they all turned back to normal."I totally made that up too!" Alfred grinned as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"So, now that you know our powers, you know our weaknesses too, da?" Anya bent down and picked up Usa.

"I don't know your power Anya usa. You never really changed. The only thing I can tell is your body temperature is really low usa." Usa cocked it's head and Anya giggled.

"I'm always like this. My average body temperature is 60 degrees." Everyone stared at her.

"That's not safe aru!" Yao gaped.

"I know, my doctor was really worried. Anyways, what are we gonna do about you guys?" Anya held Usa close to her.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. Alice sighed.

"She's right. You can't stay in the Library and I'm pretty sure my tenant has a rule against aliens in the apartment." She pointed out. Alfred grinned.

"Dude, they can chill in my basement! It's huge and empty, aside from a few video games." Alfred offered. The aliens all glance at each other."But I want to stay with Anya usa!" Usa complained. Pierre fluttered around Francis.

"I wanna stay with Francis chirp!" He landed on Francis' shoulder.

"You can if you want. I mean, if they don't mind taking care of you." Tony glanced at Anya and Francis, who nodded.

"I am fine with that." Francis smiled. Anya nodded.

"Da! I will take good care of Usa!" Anya hugged the rabbit tighter.

"Well, it's settled then. Let's go before the police come and try to question us." The gang all separated, going their own ways.

**AWESOMELY LONG CHAPTER! I'm still sucky at writing fight scenes, but I'm getting better! **

**REVIEW FOR epicness**

**Alfred- America- HetaRed- weapon: HetaSword- power: Super strength- weakness: needs to constant eat to keep energy up.**

**Alice- femEngland- HetaYellow- weapon: HetaWand- Power: Magic- Weakness: ?**

**Anya- femRussia- HetaPink- Weapon: HetaHammer- Power: ?- Weakness: ?**

**Francis- France- HetaBlue- Weapon: HetaGuns- Power: Super Speed- Weakness: ?**

**Yao- China- HetaGreen- Weapon: HetaClaws- Power: Detection (He can tell when the enemy is gonna move so he can't be surprised)- Weakness: ?**

**Tony- Tony**

**Mint- Flying Mint Bunny**

**Usa- Bunny (Random)**

**Shinatty- Shinatty-san (NOT old man, he's a kid in this.)**

**Pierre- Pierre (France's Bird)**

**Scrap Bot- old robot monster from Power Rangers RPM (Super Sentai Go-Ongers)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG more rangers! I made the catchphrase kinda cheesy because well, think of the Power Rangers' thing and you'll understand. Anyways: ON TO ADVENTURE! *brofist***

**Disclaimer: Honestly you should know by now I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Season Five would be coming out THIS year, not next year :l**

"_Daddy…is it gonna hurt?" Alfred looked up at the man with innocent eyes. The Man shook his head._

"_Don't worry Al, you'll be asleep during it. But think of it this way, after this, you'll be a superhero like Captain America." He smiled and handed Alfred his favorite action figure. Alfred grinned and held it close._

"_Really?! Will Mattie be like him too?" The man shook his head._

"_Mattie won't be doing this. He's too sick. But you can tell him all about it, ok?" The man patted Alfred's hair and Alfred yawned._

"_I'm sleepy Daddy." He mumbled. The man chuckled._

"_Go to sleep Alfie, Daddy will see you when you wake up." The vision suddenly changed and there was fire everywhere._

"_ALFRED! Come on we need to get out of here aru!" What appeared to be a younger Yao grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him out of a burning building._

"_DADDY! MATTIE! NO LEMME GO!" Alfred was struggling out of the grip but his legs felt like jelly and he couldn't walk. Yao sighed and lifted the small boy up._

"_ALFRED! It's too late aru. Come on, the others are up ahead with the paramedics aru." Yao held the crying boy close and walked up the hill to where the paramedics were. A younger Alice and Anya were sobbing in the back of one of the Firetrucks and a younger Francis was talking to a police man._

"_There's two more!" The two were quickly surrounded by paramedics, Alfred was ripped from Yao's arms._

"_No! Alfred aru!" Yao struggled against the paramedics grip to get to him._

"_Calm down kid! You're all going to be alright!" One of the paramedics reassured him."NO ARU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! IT'S MY RESPONSIBILTY ARU!" Yao was crying freely. _

Alfred woke with a start. He was sweating and he glanced at the clock, fumbling with his glasses.

"Damn 6:00? Might as well stay awake." Alfred got out of bed but quickly fell.

"Shiiiitt….it's gonna be one of those days." Alfred muttered. He struggled to lift his arm to grab a nearby candy arm, but didn't even have enough energy to do that.

"TOOONNNYY!" Alfred shouted. There was a sound of footsteps and a very tired alien walked in.

"What? I was sleeping! I was driving all the way from Htrae to here ya know!" He glanced at Alfred and sighed.

"Sheesh you need to be more careful! What if the Nordics find out about your weakness?" Tony scolded as he grabbed the candy bar and handed it to Alfred, who took a grateful bite.

"I will! Besides, there's no possible way they even know about us…."

_**Nordic HQ**_

"Damn it! I thought everyone was killed in that explosion!" Luka scowled as she shoved all the papers off her desk in a rage.

"Sis calm down. 5 kids aren't gonna matter." Emil ducked as an empty test tube shattered on the wall where his head used to be.

"They are variables I didn't expect! Now I have to rewrite EVERYTHING!" Luka complained as she began frantically erasing formulas on her chalkboard.

"OR we could just make a robot that could go destroy them real fast and go back to the original plan." Emil said calmly as he gently grabbed his sister's hand before she erased a major part of a formula. Luka sighed.

"What do you got?" Emil grinned.

_**Earth**_

"TONY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BASEMENT?!" Alfred shouted in shock, waking up Mint and Shinatty. Tony flinched. The basement had fancy science test tubes, a giant screen, a bunch of computers and weird alien things."Dude calm down! This is just technology from our spaceship so it doesn't cost anything." Tony reassured him. Mint yawned.

"Hey are we gonna go see Alice today?" She asked. Alfred frowned.

"Uh…I dunno. She's probably busy since the Library is open today." Mint pouted.

"Buuut I think that children reading time is today so maybe if you ask she'll let you read to the kids." Alfred mentioned. Mint squealed with joy.

"OMG really?! Kids are so adorable! Like this one time…" Mint went on a rant about adorable kids. Shinatty sighed.

"I'll go make breakfast. This is gonna take a while." Shinatty walked upstairs as Alfred sat down. Tony sighed.

"So, why were you awake at 6:00 in the morning?" Tony asked. Alfred groaned.

"Stupid dream. It was like… weird. I was a little kid and there was this dude I called 'Dad'. And we talked about this kid called 'Mattie'. Suddenly, it switched to fire and Yao carried me out… there were paramedics and Yao was panicking, saying he needed to take care of us or something. I dunno it was freaky." Alfred explained. Tony was silent and Alfred realized that Mint had stopped talking too.

"It's your memories silly! Since you found out about the past, you're subconsciously unlocking them!" Mint giggled. Alfred gaped.

"Wait. That seriously happened? I wonder if the others are remembering things too…"

_**Alice**_

"_Sweetie, you need to wear your glasses everywhere you go." Alice frowned as her mother put her glasses back on. She had just gotten out of a weird surgery thingy and now needed glasses?_

"_But Mummy I'm gonna look like a nerd! Everyone's going to make fun of me, especially Alistair!" Alice whined. Her mother put on a stern look._

"_Alice Brittany Kirkland you need glasses and that is that. If you don't then-" The dream changed. There was fire everywhere. Alice was coughing, struggling to breathe._

"_MUMMY!? MUMMY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alice was trying to use a basic water spell to put out fires around her._

"_Alice! You need to get out! What are you doing?" Alice sniffled and looked up, seeing Francis giving her a worried look._

"_Francis I can't find Mummy!" Francis lifted the girl up._

"_She's outside with the others. Come on, we need to get out of here." Francis was acting weird though. He wasn't running, in fact, he was frozen._

"_Francis? Francis what's wrong?" She could tell he wasn't even conscious, but was still standing. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the wall ahead of them was smashed open. Little Anya stepped forward, a pipe in one hand and a crazed look in her eyes._

"_Anya, something's wrong with Francis!" Alice got down and looked over to Anya. Anya smirked._

"_It does not matter. He is very stupid, da? He would not help us anyways." Alice frowned. She grabbed Francis and managed to pull him to the girl._

"_Anya? Are you okay?" She hesitantly put a hand on Anya's shoulder. The girl grabbed the hand and gripped it tightly._

"_O-ow Anya! That hurts!" Anya glared at her._

"_Don't. Touch. Me." Anya said before passing out. Alice held her hurt hand, crying._

"_HEY I FOUND SOME!" She turned to the voice and saw some firemen running in. They lifted the three children and carried them out of the building. Alice began to cry._

"_Mummy's still in there! MUMMY'S STILL IN THERE!" She shrieked. The fireman took off his helmet, revealing a woman with red hair._

"_Don't worry hon, we'll find your mom." She held the girl close._

"_Now, can you tell us what happened?" The firewoman asked. Alice shook her head._

"_I-I dunno! One second I'm taking a nap and the next…everything's on fire. I tried to put it out with magic but there was too much fire!" The firewoman sighed and handed the girl to a paramedic._

"_She's delusional, she needs to go to the hospital." The paramedic set her down by Anya, who was awake and sobbing._

"_NO ARU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! IT'S MY RESPONSIBILTY ARU!" Alice heard Yao scream and she looked up. He was being restrained by a bunch of policemen as a paramedic carried Alfred off to an ambulance._

Alice woke up, gasping.

"Holy…. What the fuck was that?!" She fumbled around for her glasses and put them on. She glanced at the clock and groaned."Ugh 6:30? Library opens in about 4 hours so I can either-" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She glanced at her phone and saw her caller ID was Alfred. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Good morning Alfred." She muttered.

"Nice to see you're awake too. Mint wants to see you, so maybe we should just wake everyone up and meet in the Library." Alice could hear Mint through the phone.

"That's fine by me. I'll wake up Anya if you wake up Yao and Francis." She grabbed her notepad where she wrote down all their phone numbers.

"Ok. But- OMG HIYA ALICE!" Alice flinched and held the phone away from her ear as Mint squealed into the phone."H-Hello Mint. I actually was about to get off the phone to call Anya." Alice replied. She could feel the girl's sadness through the phone.

"Oh…well we can talk later right?" Mint chirped. Alice couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Mint, we can talk later. Meet me in the Library in an hour ok?" Alice said.

"Ok! Bye Alice!" Mint hung up and Alice sighed.

"I hope Anya's a morning person…."

_**Anya**_

"_What is this Katyusha?" Anya frowned at the weird badge that was now attached to her scarf. Her sister bent down._

"_Anya, you have to stay cool. If you get to hot, you will be in trouble, da?" Anya cocked her head._

"_Nikolai doesn't need one of these though…" Anya pouted. _

"_Nikolai didn't go through surgery. Now, this will tell you when you are getting too hot. If it beeps, get some ice or something and cool yourself off, got that?" Anya nodded and Katyusha grinned._

"_Good! Now, let's go get some ice cream, da?" Katyusha smiled and Anya grabbed her hand. Suddenly, there was fire everywhere. Anya coughed as her badge went off._

"_I-I know! B-but it's… there's no water! KATYUSHA!" Anya cried. The badge just kept beeping. Anya could see her vision slowly fading to black._

Anya woke up to a beeping noise. She gasped and checked where her badge was in the dream, but it wasn't there. She frowned and listened carefully as the beeping continued.

"oh, it's the phone." She picked up her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" "Hello Anya. I'm sorry I woke you up but Alfred and I believed it would be a good idea for everyone to get together before the Library opens. Do you think you could be there by 9?" Anya glanced at her clock. It was already 8.

"Da. I will try to make it on time." Anya answered, getting out of her bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Good! I'll see you then. Goodbye!" Alice hung up and Anya sighed as she brushed her hair.

"I hope these weird dreams stop soon…" She muttered.

_**Francis**_

"_Good job Francis! You shaved off half a second!" Francis was panting and his father walked over, holding a clipboard and a timer._

"_Papa, why am I the only one doing these exercises? Yao could be doing them too." Francis frowned as he took a drink of water. His dad shook his head._

"_He couldn't keep up. Don't worry, he has his own special exercises. Now, are you ready to go again?" Francis sighed._

"_I guess…I'm getting a little tired though." Francis' dad chuckled and ruffled his hair._

"_Last round. Give it all you got. Ready, set, GO!" Francis set off full sprint. He went around all the obstacles before reaching his father again. His father began to laugh and Francis frowned._

"_What's so funny?" He pouted. His dad chuckled._

"_You just shaved off 3 whole seconds! Nice work!" Francis' face broke into a grin and he embraced his father._

"_F-Francis! RUN! Find the others if you can but get out of here!" The scene quickly changed. His father was now on the other side of a wall of flames. Francis gulped and nodded. He ran away as fast as he could, running into Alice._

"_Alice! We need to get out of here!" He slowed down as he approached her. She was crying and her glasses were slightly broken."Francis I can't find Mummy!" Francis lifted the girl up._

"_She's outside with the others. Come on, we need to get out of here." He was about to start sprinting when he suddenly froze. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move._

'_**What is going on?!'**_ _He thought as he struggled to move. Alice was worried and climbed down._

"_Francis? Francis what's wrong?" Alice's voice began to fade._

Francis woke up to his phone ringing. He scowled and answered it.

"Alfred you better have a good reason of ruining my beauty sleep or I swear to God…" He left his threat empty-ended.

"Dude chill! Alice wants us to meet at the Library before she opens it. I think she wanted us to be there at like 9 or something. I'm on the bus now so you better hurry." Francis looked at the clock and swore.

"So you decide to wake me up at 8:30?! You idiot! It's impossible to get there in time!" Francis jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to plug in his straightening iron.

"Dude just throw your hair in a mini-ponytail and you'll be fine." Francis gasped.

"Just throw my hair in a ponytail?! I am not going to the gym, I am going out in public where many people can see me! I will be there at 10." Francis hung up as Alfred began to complain. He scowled.

"He's lucky I'm even going to be there THAT early."

_**Yao**_

"_Yao, listen to me carefully. This is a big responsibility and a great opportunity for you." Yao nodded as his father held him close. His father was a janitor, so money was scarce. This surgery was free and would even give Yao an education."But you are also the oldest one out of all the patients. It is your responsibility to raise them and take care of them, Understand?" His father had a stern look on his face. Yao nodded again._

"_I will not disappoint you." He said solemnly. His father suddenly disappeared and a wall of fire appeared._

"_ALFRED! Come on, we need to get out of here aru!" Yao grabbed Alfred and pulled him out the door. Alfred collapsed half way out._

"_DADDY! MATTIE! NO LEMME GO!" Alfred was screaming. Yao lifted the boy up._

"_ALFRED! It's too late aru. Come on, the others are up ahead with the paramedics aru." Yao held the crying boy close as he walked up the hill where he saw flashing lights. He was trying to brave and holding in his own tears. He spotted Anya and Alice in the back of a firetruck and Francis was talking to a police officer._

"_There's two more!" The two were quickly surrounded by paramedics, Alfred was ripped from Yao's arms._

"_No! Alfred aru!" Yao struggled against the paramedics grip to get to him. _

"_Calm down kid! You're all going to be alright!" One of the paramedics reassured him. Yao shook him off and kept shouting."NO ARU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THEM! IT'S MY RESPONSIBILTY ARU!" Yao was crying freely. He gave up and fell to his knees, sobbing._

Yao woke up to his alarm clock.

"AIYAH! It's already 9? I am going to be late for work!" Yao jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a suit.

"Breakfast is on the table. It's just a Poptart so you can eat it on the way to work." His younger brother, Kiku, said, not even looking up from his manga as Yao dashed downstairs.

"Thanks Kiku! See you later!" Yao dashed out of the door with the Poptart in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He was just getting in his car when his phone rang.

"Ni Hao aru." He answered, panting.

"Yo Yao! Alice wants us to meet in the library!" Alfred's voice sounded cheerful as usual. Yao sighed.

"Can't. I have to work aru. I'll be by after though. I don't get off until 3 aru." His phone beeped, letting him know he had another call waiting.

"Hold on aru. Hello?" He switched lines.

"Ciao Yao! It's Gino! I called to say that you don't have to come to work today! Alfher couldn't cover his shift next Wednesday so I switched yours with his. Hope that's okay! SEE YA!" His boss hung up before Yao could say a word. Yao sighed and switched back to Alfred.

"So, go to the Library, right?" He asked.

**Library**

"OMG ALLIICCE!" Alice had barely opened the door for the newcomers when she was tackled into a hug by Mint.

"Gah! Mint! Can't breath!" She gasped as she was crushed by the girl. Mint quickly let go, giggling.

"Oh sorry! I just missed you soooo much!" Mint helped Alice up.

"So, Francis said he wouldn't be here 'til like, 10 and Yao got off work so he'll be here soon. What about Anya?" Alfred sat down in a swivel chair and began spinning. Alice rolled her eyes.

"She'll be here soon. She said she'll try but no promises. But there's something I want to ask you…" Alfred stopped spinning and gave Alice a confused look.

"Did you have any….weird dreams last night?" Alice hesitantly asked. Alfred stiffened.

"Maybe…why did you?" Alice shifted awkwardly.

"Yes…I think it was a memory from before and after the explosion." She admitted. Alfred nodded.

"I agree. But I think mine was from Before the surgery when they installed the 'Special Program' in us and after the explosion. I just know that all of you guys were there and all little and stuff." Alfred took a bite of his candy bar. Alice nodded.

"Bonjour! Sorry I am late." Francis strolled in the door like he owned the place, his hair in perfection. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You spend more time on your hair than I do!" She muttered. Francis raised an eyebrow."At least I actually do something with it!" Alice twitched.

"What do you mean by that frog?!" She asked through gritted teeth. The two glared at each other as Anya walked in.

"They act like an old married couple, da?" She sat down next to Alfred, who chuckled. The two whipped around."WE DO NOT!" They both yelled. They gave each other shocked looks as everyone began to laugh."So, is everyone here chirp?" Pierre asked, fluttering around France.

"Yao's still not here. Geez what's taking so long?" Alfred checked his watch. It was now 10 and the library opened in half an hour.

"I dunno, try calling him." Anya suggested. Alfred got out his cell phone and began to dial.

**Yao**

Yao scowled and slammed his head against his steering wheel.

'_Why did I decide to drive today?'_ He thought angrily as he leaned back. There was a long line of cars in front of him that showed no sign of moving. He was about to start to call Alfred when he heard screams. Yao swore, grabbed his phone, and dashed out of the car. A crowd of people were fleeing their cars and running towards him. Yao quickly stepped into a nearby alley and glanced out from behind the wall. There were a group of NorBots and two people walking towards the lines of cars. The girl had blonde hair and a white beret, her face was half metal. Her partner was a tall man with blonde hair as well and he was also half metal. Yao swore as his phone rang, causing all of them to look in his direction. Yao quickly picked up.

"Yo Yao! Where are you dude?" Alfred asked loudly. Yao quickly turned the volume down on his phone.

"Shhhh! Aiyah you are so loud! Anyways, there was traffic and now there are those NorBot things everywhere! Plus two other weird robot people aru." He hissed into the phone. There was silence on the other end.

"Dude where are you?" Alfred whispered. Yao glanced at a nearby street sign.

"148th street. By the arcade aru. AIYAH!" Yao yelped as a laser chipped part of the wall near his face.

"Yao, can you hold them off?" Tony's voice came through the phone now. Yao gulped.

"Um…I can try but you guys should hurry up! There are a lot of them aru-" Yao swore as another laser shot the phone out of his hand. He scowled as he picked up the now-smoking phone.

"Only one thing left to do now aru." Yao muttered. He walked out to the street and faced the NorBots and the two strangers.

"Wow! I didn't think one would show up so fast!" The girl giggled. The man nodded.

"Who are you and why are you even here aru?!" Yao tried to sound brave but his voice was shaky. The girl laughed some more.

"Well, I'm Tina and this is Berwald. We're the Fifth and Fourth Commanders of the Nordics! We're mainly just recon though." Tina grinned and Berwald grunted something. Tina sighed.

"Yeah I guess we should get on with it, huh? Oh Nooorbooots!" Tina sang. The Norbots all charged. Yao scowled and turned his watch.

"HetaRanger, Activate!" Yao transformed and got in a defensive stance as the NorBots attacked.

"Aw Berwald…I thought there were more of them! Only one isn't any fun at all!" Tina pouted. Berwald patted her back and mumbled something. She brightened.

"Oh yeah! That's a really good idea!" She hopped down off the truck she was sitting on and walked up to Yao, who was finishing off the NorBots.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" She asked nicely. Yao's mouth dropped and he took a step back.

"Uh….I'm good aru." If he knew anything from watching old Super Sentais with Kiku, it was that you should never go with a bad guy. Tina pouted.

"Berwaalld….he doesn't want to come!" She whined. Berwald jumped down and stalked towards Yao, who gulped.

"Uh…uh…oh yeah! HetaWeapon, Activate!" Yao yelped the last part as he dove out of the way of Berwald's double-edged sword which appeared out of nowhere. Yao's claws appeared and he turned to the offensive. He relentlessly attacked Berwald while dodging all of his. Tina watched for a while before letting out a frustrated sigh. She then brightened and took out what appeared to be a dog whistle.

"I bet Hanatamago could help us!" She took a deep breath and blew the whistle. Yao froze before collapsing. Berwald and Tina gaped at him, confused.

"What…just happened?" Tina finally asked. Berwald shrugged and slung the now-untransformed Yao over his shoulder.

"So…um I guess just leave a note or something?" Tina took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_**OTHERS**_"Are you sure it's here Alfred?" Anya asked as they all ran towards the arcade. Alfred nodded.

"Yep! I go to this arcade all the time and- there is nobody here." Alfred slowed down and they all gaped. The street was empty.

"What….Alfred are you sure we're on the right street?!" Alice snapped as Pierre flew around.

"Hey there's a note chirp!" Pierre landed by a piece of paper. Francis walked over and grabbed it, reading it silently. He gasped.

"Mon dieu…this is not good." He handed the letter to Alice, who read it out loud.

"_Dear HetaRangers,_

_We got your friend with the funny accent with us! He was putting up a good fight, but for some reason he kinda passed out from my dog whistle. Oopsie. But anyways, if you want him back then you should totally come to the junkyard! He'll be fine as long as you do! _

_Signed by the Fifth Commander of the Nordics, Tina_." Alice finished. Pierre fluttered nervously around Francis' head.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Anya asked, worried. Alfred sighed.

"I guess we go to the junkyard."

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Aren't I getting sooo good with cliffhangers? And I seriously do not plan all these Junkyard scenes, they just happen! Anyways, oh noes Yao got captured! What will the heroes do now? Find out next time on: HETARANGERS!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR! I put in epic chapter for epic reviews :D**

**Yao- Powers: He can tell where people are, so I guess it's super eyesight- Weakness: sensitive hearing **

**Luka- femNorway**

**Emil- Iceland**

**Tina- femFinland- Fifth Commander of the Nordics**

**Berwald- Sweden- Fourth Commander of the Nordics**

**Kiku-Japan**

**Katyusha- Ukraine**

**Nikolai- NyoBelarus**

**Alistair- Scotland**

**Gino- Ancient Rome**

**Alfher- Germania**

**Mon Dieu- My God- French**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while huh? I've had the idea sorta wandering around in my head but never had the time to actually write it down. Until today of course :D**

**PS Internet Cookie for whoever figures out the secret HetaOni reference I put in this fic XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**?**

"Wakey-wakey sleepy head!" Yao groaned as a girl giggled. He opened his eyes and tried to rub them, only to find he couldn't move his arms. He woke up quickly and realized he was chained to a chair. He struggled but soon realized it was futile.

"I didn't think that Hanatamago's dog whistle would knock ya out but I'm not gonna fight it!" The girl-Tina, Yao remembered, spun the whistle in her hand and Yao flinched, remembering the pain he felt before passing out.

"You realize my friends are gonna come here, right aru?" He said through gritted teeth. Tina shook her head, grinning.

"Nope! Berwald is waiting with CopyBot over at the Junkyard. We said that you were there so they'll go there! Of course, they're just gonna 'rescue' CopyBot and then they'll lead us straight to the Special Program!" Tina skipped around Yao, who refrained from laughing. They hadn't realized the program was in the rangers!

"T'na? You th're?" A man's voice rumbled through a speaker and Tina skipped over to a laptop and pressed a button.

"Yup! Are they there yet Berwald?" She asked. Berwald grunted and Yao assumed from Tina's disappointed expression it meant no.

"Is CopyBot all ready?" She then asked. Soon, a screen popped up and Yao's eyes widened. He saw Berwald on top of a junk pile with another Yao chained to a chair!

"Aiyah! How am I there if I'm here aru?!" Yao noticed the other him had a morphed and realized his was taken off.

"CopyBot. He looks like you so your friends will go save him." Tina replied cheerfully. Suddenly, the screen was changed to an angry-looking girl half-robot with long blonde hair and a lab coat on.

"TINA! What are you doing?! I said to destroy them, not capture them!" She was glaring at Yao, who felt incredibly uncomfortable under the angry woman's glare. Tina grinned.

"Don't worry Luka! Berwald's gonna destroy the rest of them then I'll kill this one! But we still need the Special Program so CopBot will lead us straight to it!" Luka smirked.

"For once you do something right Tina. Don't disappoint me." She vanished and the screen went back to the junkyard, just as the other HetaRangers ran in. Tina smirked.

"The show's about to begin."

**Junkyard**

"YAO!" The rangers ran into the junkyard and spotted their friend struggling against chains. There was a large, half-robot standing next to him holding a double-edged sword.

"Watch it guys! That's Berwald! He's one of the Commanders for the Nordics! You guys need to get Yao and get out of there!" Tony warned through the headset. Alfred nodded and tightened his fist.

"OY! Let our friend go!" He shouted. Berwald jumped down from the pile and raised his hand. A bunch of NorBots appeared from around the junk pile and surrounded the group.

"G't th'm." Berwald mumbled. The NorBots charged and the fighting began.

"Francis, go get Yao!" Alice snapped as she kicked a NorBot in the face. Francis nodded and vanished. Berwald looked confused and glanced around.

"Girls, handle the NorBots! I got the big guy." Alfred charged Berwald, barely dodging the sword. Berwald scowled and swung down. While the others distracted the enemy, Francis had managed to get behind Yao.

"Hurry up aru!" He hissed. Francis scowled as he fiddled with the chain.

"I got it. HetaGuns!" His guns appeared in his hands and he fired twice, shooting straight through the chains. Yao stood up and promptly stumbled, nearly falling off the hill. Francis caught him before he did.

"Can you transform?" He asked. Yao shook his head.

"I can barely stand aru. Not to mention my head's still spinning from the dog whistle." He flinched from the memory.

"FRANCIS WATCH OUT!" Francis glanced up at Alice's scream and saw that several NorBots were aiming at them.

"MOVE!" He grabbed Yao and shielded him as they rolled down the hill. As they got to the bottom, the NorBots fired again. This time, they hit Francis straight on and he collapsed, untransformed. Yao groaned as he sat up, before realizing that Francis was hurt.

"Francis aru! Guys we should get out of here!" Yao tried to stand but stumbled. Alice and Anya finished up the NorBots and ran over, helping both boys up.

"Alfred!" Alice called. Alfred, momentarily distracted from his fight, turned and saw them. As he turned, Berwald sliced down on his back. Alfred cried out with pain and fell to his knees.

"ALFRED!" Anya ran towards him, causing Yao to fall down. Anya pushed the boy out of the way of Berwald's next attack.

"Thanks Anya. We should seriously get out of here though." He stood up, only to collapse again.

"You are fucking kidding me." Alfred groaned as he struggled to move. Anya frowned.

"Wait a second…..Alfred when did you last eat?" She asked, helping the boy up.

"Uh….I had a candy bar when I woke up….then a poptart before I headed to the Library." he admitted sheepishly. Anya nearly face-palmed. She took a step back as Berwald approached the two.

"Sheesh do I have to do everything around here?!" Tony's voice suddenly rang. As Berwald raised his sword, the rangers vanished, appearing in Alfred's Basement.

**Alfred's Basement**

"WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU?!" Tony shouted, smacking Alfred upside the head. Alfred groaned as he laid face-down on the carpet. Tony refused to let him eat until he 'learned his lesson'.

"I forgot! Sheesh when all this stuff is going on how do you expect me NOT to forget!?" He managed to look up and gave Tony his best puppy dog look.

"Fine. Someone give him a candy bar or something." Tony walked off as Anya knelt down and fed Alfred a candy bar. Alfred sat up, grinning.

"Thanks Anya! Oh and thanks for keeping me from, well…being stabbed." Anya blushed and looked away.

"It was nothing…" Alice paced back and forth as Mint inspected Francis, who was still knocked out on the couch.

"The frog is going to be fine, right?" She asked for the millionth time. Mint giggled.

"Don't worry! I specialize in healing magic!" She put her hand on Francis' chest and he began to glow light green. After a little bit, she removed her hand and he woke up.

"Ow. My head hurts." He sat up slowly and rubbed his temples. Alice tackled him in a hug of relief before quickly letting go, blushing. Francis looked shocked.

"Y-you….um…I'm glad you're okay." She muttered. Francis laughed.

"If you like me that much Angleterre…" Before he could finish, Alice threw a pillow at his face.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She snapped. Meanwhile, Shinatty and Usa were sitting by Yao.

"You don't remember anything usa?" Usa asked, hopping on his leg. Yao shook his head.

"Nothing aru. I just remember waking up in the junkyard." Shinatty frowned.

"Yao, can I talk to you in private?" Yao nodded and followed Shinatty upstairs and into Alfred's backyard.

"Is something wrong Shinatty?" He asked. Shinatty scowled as he turned, holding up a pistol resembling Francis'. Yao took a step back in shock."S-Shinatty? W-what are you doing aru!?" He asked.

"Nice try. I may be young, but even the most basic Pandanizer can tell when a Mechanizer replaces their partner." Yao stared at him, before beginning to laugh. Shinatty tightened his grip as Yao walked towards him, smiling evilly.

"How cute. The little boy thinks he can save the day. Nobody would even believe you." Before Yao could move again, Shinatty fired. There was a loud bang as Yao hissed, grabbing his arm.

"You little punk!" He growled before charging Shinatty. Before Shinatty could fire again, Yao had him by the throat. He held him up in the air.

"Y-you'll never get t-the Special Program!" Shinatty choked out. Yao just tightened his grip.

"Guys are you okay I heard a gunsho- HOLY SHIT!" The back door opened and Alfred ran out. He stared in shock before scowling and punching Yao in face. Yao dropped Shinatty, who crumpled, gasping for breath. Alfred bent down by the boy and glared at Yao."What the heck Yao?!" He snapped. Shinatty grabbed his arm.

"N-not Yao….mechanizer…" He managed to say before passing out. Alfred stood up, glaring as Yao scowled at him.

"I was so close too! Oh well, plan B it is!" He laughed evilly before transforming. Alfred got in a defensive position as the Mechanizer before him finished transforming. It resembled a buff light red human with a stone mask and shoulder blades. It had a mirror on its upper-left chest area and in the mirror was a picture of Yao.

"Where's the real Yao!?" Alfred demanded. The Mechanizer laughed.

"You're worried about your friend? You should be more worried about yourself!" The mirror flashed and the picture changed to one of Alfred. The Mechanizer changed into a mirror image of Alfred. The real Alfred took a step back in shock.

"Alfred? Are you oka- why are there two of you?" Anya had gone through the back door and was gaping at the scene.

"Anya it-" "Anya! It's a Mechanizer!" Before Alfred could say anything, the Mechanizer cut him off. Alfred gave him a look of shock as Anya walked slowly out to both of them. She picked up the gun Shinatty dropped and held it up, aiming it at both of the Alfreds.

"Anya! Alfred! Usa and Pierre sensed a Mechanizer- What is going on?!" Alice and Francis ran out the back door as well. The aliens gathered by the back door, nervous.

"One of them is fake." Anya said simply. Francis frowned."We could tell that. Which one though?" Alice snapped her fingers.

"We just need to wait!" She dug out a candy bar. It was the same kind as the one Alfred ate earlier.

"Let's see…50 calories. That should last, what half an hour or so?" Anya smirked as Francis grinned. Both Alfreds looked confused.

"Uh…what are you doing?" One asked. Anya giggled.

"The real Alfred will realize what we're doing in 3...2...1.." Suddenly, one Alfred collapsed, face-planting on the grass.

"Ow. Was that really necessary guys?!" he spat out some grass. The other Alfred looked confused.

"Alfred has a low metabolism. The real Alfred would've collapsed after he spent all his energy." Alice explained as Anya fired. The fake Alfred grimaced as he was hit in the shoulder. He transformed back into his normal state and the others took a step back.

"Ready?" Alice held up her watch. The others nodded and did the same."HetaRangers, Activate!" The trio transformed. The Mechanizer growled before glancing at the still not-moving Alfred.

"You probably should've thought this through." He grabbed Alfred and held him in the typical hostage pose. Before they could even move, the Mechanizer teleported away, bringing Alfred with him.

"NO! He got away with Alfred!" Anya fell to her knees as the other two dashed to where the Mechanizer was.

"He's probably going to where Yao is too…" Alice thought out loud. Shinatty groaned and they all realized he was there.

"Shinatty!" Mint ran out and held the boy.

"It wasn't Yao…. I knew it…" Shinatty murmured. Mint nodded.

"You did good, but why didn't you tell us?!" Shinatty gave her a look of sorrow."I didn't think you'd believe me since I'm just….just a kid." He said sadly. Mint frowned.

"That's bullshit. Pandanizers can tell when their partner is in danger, and obviously Yao is your partner!" Tony snapped. Mint shot him a glare and Tony shrugged.

"It's the truth." Anya stood up, glaring at both of them."How is this going to help us save Alfred and Yao?!" She snapped. Alice chuckled.

"Simple, the idiot let himself be captured." There was a silence.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted. Alice laughed.

"I lied about the calorie thing and he knew it. He faked it and got captured on purpose so the Mechanizer would take him to Yao. I admit, I didn't think he'd understand but he did." Everyone kept staring blankly at her.

"He still has his morpher." Alice reminded them. Tony snapped his fingers, understanding before anyone else.

"You are a genius! We can track their location using Alfred's morpher!" Tony rushed back inside, followed by everyone else.

"Alice." Anya held Alice back as everyone ran inside.

"If anything happens to him….I will personally kill you." Anya threatened, her eyes glinting dangerously. Alice smiled and nodded."Trust me, the kid's tough. He'll be fine." Anya smiled a little before walking into the house with the girl.

**?**

"Ow." Yao heard someone say. Tina turned away from the computer, where she was talking to Berwald, and turned to something behind Yao.

"CopyBot? What are you doing here? And why is he here too?" Tina asked. There was a sound and the Mechanizer shoved Alfred to the floor in front of her.

"Alfred?!" Yao gaped at the boy. Alfred glanced up at Yao and grinned weakly.

"Sup Yao. I sorta….forgot to eat." He said with a wink. Yao rolled his eyes.

"Wow isn't he the red one? Nice job! Of course, if you had gotten the Special Program it would've been better." Tina pouted. The Mechanizer laughed.

"I did." Yao and Alfred both stiffened. Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Where is it?" CopyBot pointed to Alfred.

"It's in the kid. It was up on one of the laptops." Tina glanced at Alfred with amusement.

"Oh really? Isn't that cute?" She bent down and lifted Alfred's head.

"Well, we're gonna have to take him back to Luka and fix that it seems." She grinned evilly. Yao struggled against his chains. Suddenly, Alfred began to chuckle. Tina and CopyBot gave him strange looks.

"I dunno about you Yao, but I'm kinda tired of these guys." Yao chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked, frowning.

"I'm usually against hurting girls, but technically you're a robot." Alfred suddenly kicked out, hitting CopyBot and sending him flying. He quickly stood up and grinned. Tina took a step back, shocked.

"I'm a pretty good actor huh?" Before she could move, he held up his morpher.

"HetaRangers, Activate!" He transformed and Tina scowled.

"That's not fair!" She whined. Alfred shook his finger.

"You're the one that made a fake Yao to trick us." He reminded her. She pouted.

"Berwaalldddd! He's being mean!" She whined. Before Alfred could do anything, Berwald stepped out from the shadows and stepped behind Yao, placing his sword in front of the man, who paled.

"That's not fair either!" Alfred scowled. Tina laughed.

"We're evil, we don't have to be fair!" She teased. Berwald tightened his grip and Yao gulped.

"Um Alfred? I'm not sure I like your plan aru." He glanced nervously at the boy. Alfred held up his fingers.

"3...2.…1..." He counted. Suddenly, Berwald roared with pain as he was shot from behind. He dropped his sword and Alfred shoved him out of the way. The other rangers ran in. Alfred grabbed the chains and ripped them apart. Yao stood up, grateful to be free.

"Thanks aru. I can finally move my arms again." He grinned. Alfred nodded.

"You might need this." Alice tossed him his morpher, which he caught and put on.

"Thanks." He turned to Tina and the Mechanizer before turning the watch.

"Hetaranger, Activate!" He transformed as well.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with aru." Yao smirked.

"With the Freedom of America, HetaRed!" Alfred's sword appeared in his hand as he held it up.

"With the Amour of France, HetaBlue!" France got on one knee, aiming the pistols at the Mechanizer.

"With the Fire of China, HetaGreen!" Yao held up his claws, prepared to strike.

"With the Magic of England, HetaYellow!" Alice spun the wand around like a baton, throwing it up before catching it.

"With the Strength of Russia, HetaPink!" Anya casually held her hammer over one shoulder.

"HetaRangers!" They finished simultaneously. Tina scowled.

"Go CopyBot! NyoBots help him out! Berwald, let's go!" She and Berwald teleported away, leaving CopyBot and the Nyobots to fight.

"Still up for it Yao?" Alfred asked. Yao nodded, grinning.

"I could use a little payback aru." Yao tightened his grip on his claws.

"You heard the man, let's go!" The rangers charged, taking down NyoBot after Nyobot. Yao went straight after CopyBot, quickly clawing at the Mechanizer.

"You better be glad I didn't have to work today aru!" Yao growled as he kept charging. CopyBot quickly dodged before grabbing Yao and throwing him into Alfred, who was about to charge in. The others ran over as they stood up. CopyBot was the only one left.

"Yao, you want the honors?" Francis smirked. Yao grinned.

"If you don't mind aru." He stepped forward and CopyBot looked worried.

"Next time you want to cause trouble, stay away from Earth aru." He charged.

"HetaSpin!" He jumped and spun in the air, becoming a deadly projectile. He sped towards CopyBot, going straight through the Mechanizer. He landed on his feet and walked back towards the rangers as the Mechanizer exploded behind him.

"So, did you miss me aru?" Yao teased. The others glanced at each other.

"YAO!" The girls ran towards him and tackled him into a hug. Yao laughed.

"Apparently." He glanced up at the guys, who were laughing. Alfred grinned.

"Of course, we know someone who's been more worried than us…" Yao looked confused.

"Who?"

**Alfred's House**

"YAO!" Yao barely walked in before he was tackled by Shinatty. The alien boy burst into tears. Yao was shocked, but his brotherly instinct took over and he held the boy close, rubbing his head.

"I-I thought you were gonna die when the Mechanizer came and was you. I knew it wasn't you but then I-…I-….YAAAOOO!" He sobbed. Yao chuckled and kept the boy close.

"Shinatty, I'm fine aru. Of course, if you hadn't realized that it was really CopyBot then I wouldn't be. We can catch up later, but first…" He stood up and covered Shinatty's ears as he turned to Tony, angrily glaring at the alien.

"You are a fucking idiot aru!" He snapped. Everyone looked shocked.

"What did I do?" Tony asked, confused. Yao scowled."Because you didn't exit out of everything, they know that Alfred has the Special Program aru!" He snapped. Everyone turned to Alfred, who was sleeping on the couch, exhausted.

"What do you mean?! How did they figure it out?!" Alice asked. Yao rolled his eyes.

"Apparently there was a file open on a laptop and CopyBot saw it. He told Tina about it. No doubt about it she's going to tell the others aru!" He snapped.

"We'll deal with that when it happens. Just chill Yao…" Alfred yawned. Everyone jumped, having thought that he was asleep.

"But Alfred-" "Guys, they think I'm the only one with the program. They don't suspect you guys at all. It's still safe." He reached for the end table, where his candy bars were lying. Anya walked over and handed him one.

"Alfred's right. But to be safe, we're splitting up chirp." Pierre fluttered. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Nobody should be on their own ever. So we should split up. Me and Usa are staying with Francis and Anya so their okay. But Alice and Yao are still by themselves." Shinatty grinned and grabbed Yao's arm.

"Can I stay with Yao!? Please!? He's my partner after all!" Yao looked shocked.

"Um…How am I supposed to explain to my younger brothers about bringing a panda-alien home?" He asked. "You're Kiku's older bro right? Just say Shinatty is a hardcore Cosplayer and he's my cousin who needs a place to stay for a while." Alfred suggested. Yao grinned."That's a good idea…wait how do you know Kiku?" Alfred chuckled.

"Long story short we were buddies in High school even though I was two years older." He explained. Shinatty brightened.

"YAY!" He grabbed Yao's arm happily.

"If Shinatty gets to stay with Yao then I should get to stay with Alice!" Mint pouted. Alice laughed.

"I'm fine with that, if you don't mind sleeping in the pull-out couch." Mint grinned and nodded.

"That's fine! Please Tony, can I!?" Tony sighed and nodded."Which means I'll stay here with Alfred. Which is a good idea considering he forgets about his calorie intake." He glanced at Alfred, who actually had fallen asleep this time.

"Are we going to meet tomorrow? I need to get going." Alice asked, checking her watch.

"I can't aru. I have to work." Yao muttered. Anya frowned."I can't either. I have to go grocery shopping." Tony sighed.

"Fine you get the day off tomorrow. Just be careful, okay?" Everyone nodded before leaving and heading home.

**Wow this chapter was super-long~! I'm proud of myself. Now if I could get HETA chapters to be this long…..**

**REVIEW FOR AWESOME UPDATE!**

**Angleterre- French for 'England'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm running out of Intros…:P Oh well New chapter YAY. I've been watching Gokaiger (Pirate Power Rangers) so I'm in the mood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Market**

"Wow! There are so many things to by usa!" Anya chuckled as she held the rabbit close.

"Da. The Open Market has merchandise from all over the world. Including my home country of Russia." She said cheerfully as she skipped over to a flower stand. She gazed longingly at the sunflowers.

"Why don't you buy some usa?" Usa asked. Anya shook her head.

"I don't have enough money. I only have enough for groceries, like usual." She sighed as she sadly walked away from the flowers, heading towards the fruits.

"Do you work Anya?" She shook her head.

"My sister left me enough money for food and rent, but I don't want to waste it so I don't spend it on anything that I don't need. Not to mention I'm trying to leave enough for my brother to go to college." Usa cocked it's head.

"You have a brother usa?" Anya smiled and nodded.

"Da. Nikolai lives in Belarus with our aunt and uncle. He wasn't brought over when Katyusha brought me. She was going to go pick him up later…but the explosion happened before she could." The two walked in silence as Anya began buying produce.

"Hey Anya, what's that pin on your shirt usa?" Anya frowned as she glanced down.

"Oh, it's a monitor. I'm not sure why but I remember Katyusha telling me to always wear it. She said that I need to make sure I stay cool. When my body temperature gets too high, it'll beep. I'm not sure what happens if I don't though." Anya frowned.

"I don't want to find out usa! It's probably bad usa! Sheesh this is depressing…we should talk about something happier usa!" Anya laughed, earning strange looks from other shoppers.

"Well…I have a funny story from my life in High school…"

**Nordics HQ**

"How could you and Berwald BOTH fail to kill 5 people!? They are barely even adults!" Tina flinched as Luka shouted at them.

"W-well…we didn't want to hurt the red one! According to CopyBot he has the Special Program!" Tina protested. Luka frowned.

"How could he? He's just a human!" She snapped. Tina shrugged.

"I dunno…well didn't one of those aliens throw it down to Earth a while ago? Maybe they found a way to download it into him." She suggested. Luka blinked before face-palming.

"We need to get it from him somehow…But until we figure that out, we need to get rid of the other 4! They'll protect him no matter what…" Luka snapped her fingers, grinning.

"I got an idea…EMIL!" the boy showed up quickly.

"You called?" Luka nodded.

"Go get…FearBot." Emil grinned.

"Excellent choice sis!" He pressed a button and the robot appeared. It was green with a purple shell surrounding it's torso.

"Creepy…I like it! What does he do?!" Tina asked excited. Emil smirked.

"You'll see…FearBot, go destroy the HetaRangers, but leave the red one alive." FearBot nodded and walked out of the laboratory.

**Market**

Usa's eyes lit up and it tilted it's head up towards the sky. Anya glanced down, worried.

"Usa? Is something wrong?" She asked. Usa nodded.

"Mechanizer attack usa!" They both froze when they heard screams. Anya frowned before running towards the direction the crowd was fleeing from.

"What about the others usa?!" Usa asked as it held onto Anya's bag tightly.

"Pierre will tell them, da? We cannot wait for them!" Anya said sternly as they rounded a corner. Anya skidded to a stop as the Mechanizer turned, smirking. A bunch of smaller NorBots were standing by it.

"Why can't it be easy?" Anya muttered as she set down her bag.

"Be careful Anya!" Usa chattered as Anya stepped back out onto the street.

"Aren't you a cute thing? Why don't you and me have a date baby?" Anya shuddered as the Mechanizer winked.

"No thanks. You are not my type." the Mechanizer scowled.

"Nobody rejects FearBot! NorBots, go!" He ordered and the NorBots charged. Anya grinned.

"Let's have fun, da? HetaRangers, Activate!" She transformed and summoned her weapon. She began fighting through the NorBots with ease.

"Something isn't right usa…" Usa cocked it's head, scanning the area.

"Anya, Behind you usa!" Usa warned through the automatic headset in the HetaRangers' helmet and Anya whipped around, only to be grabbed by FearBot.

"Let's see what the little girl's fear is." He spewed a strange green gas out and it surrounded Anya.

"Anya!" Usa's eyes turned blue, expressing worry. The green gas was absorbed into Anya and she shrieked before falling to her knees.

"Anya?! Anya what's wrong Usa?!" Usa got out of the bag and began hopping furiously towards Anya. It nudged her softly but she didn't acknowledge its presence.

"Forget it Rabbit. She's stuck in a nightmare. See?" FearBot lifted his hand and some green gas came out of Anya and showed a vision of Anya as a small girl surrounded by fire.

"_Katyusha? Where are you?!"_ The little Anya screamed, tears falling down her face.

"That's from the explosion usa…" FearBot laughed.

"She hates being alone? Aw how cute." It kicked Anya and Anya fell silently. FearBot turned to Usa and picked up the rabbit.

"Now, you know where the others are right? Get them over here or I will kill her." He tightened his grip and Usa's eyes brightened.

"O-okay…"

**Library**

"So even though it's a day off you two came here?" Alice sighed as Francis leaned against the table and Alfred took a bite off another candy bar.

"Oui. We have nothing better to do." Francis twirled a piece of his hair, obviously bored.

"Good. You can go check on Mint then. She's been reading to the kids in the children section." Alice pushed Francis and Alfred in the general direction. The two grumbled as they headed over to the children's section.

"And then the big bad wolf said 'then I'll huff, and puff, and blow your house down!'" Mint was reading the Three Little Pigs and the kids were watching her in awe. Alfred smiled and Francis chuckled.

"They love her. She is good with children, no?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah she's gr-" "Oh dear chirp!" the kids and Mint all looked up as Francis and Alfred quickly grabbed Pierre and hid him.

"Continue Mint, we were just…leaving." Alfred grabbed Francis' arm and dragged him back over to Alice.

"Pierre do you know what would've happened if those kids had saw you?!" Francis hissed as Pierre shook his head.

"But I just got an emergency call from Usa chirp!" The two froze.

"What?!" Alfred grabbed Pierre and shook him.

"Alfred stop shaking him! Come we must get to Alice." Francis grabbed Pierre from Alfred and began to walk over to Alice. Alice glanced up and saw the worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" She asked, shutting the book she was stamping.

"Usa's in trouble, which means Anya probably is as well chirp!" Pierre fluttered his wings quickly.

"Where are they!? And someone needs to call Yao!" Alice began digging through her purse for her cell phone.

"Near the Market chirp!" Pierre's eyes glowed.

"_Where are they?!" _They all froze as the voice crackled through Pierre. Francis glanced at him.

"_I-I sent an signal usa!" _Now Usa's voice came through. Alice frowned.

"Is that a transmission of some kind?" She whispered. Pierre's eyes stopped glowing and he nodded.

"Usa's a new model, so it has problems still chirp. Tony needs to keep working on it. But the signal's a lot stronger now chirp!" Alice nodded and began dialing Yao's number.

"Tell him to meet us there Alice, we have to hurry!" Alfred grabbed Francis' arm and the two of them, and Pierre, ran out of the Library.

"O-oy Wait! Geez…" Alice quickly wrote down a message for Mint on a piece of paper and ran out after them, leaving a message on Yao's voice mail.

**Market**

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting for them!" FearBot growled, throwing Usa to the ground.

"They're coming I promise usa!" Usa pleaded, but only got kicked to the side. FearBot raised his hand and the gas showed Anya's nightmare yet again, this time the fire was much larger.

"Say goodbye to Pinky." He smirked as he closed his hand and the fire grew even larger, coming closer to the small Anya. Then, his hand sparked and he swore as he grabbed his hand, the fire backing away slightly. He whipped around and growled. The others had arrived, transformed, and Francis had shot him in the hand.

"Anya!" They all ran towards the Mechanizer and Anya while Pierre flew over to Usa.

"Aiyah! What's that?!" Yao pointed towards the gas.

"That's what's causing Anya to have a nightmare usa! She's too scared to move!" Usa explained. The others exchanged glances as FearBot laughed.

"Why don't you join in the fun!?" He spewed out a large gas cloud that quickly enveloped the other rangers. They all fell to their knees. Alice grabbed her head.

"No…No!" She cried, shaking her head frantically. Francis covered his face.

"Faire cesser!" He muttered over and over again in French. Alfred was tucked into a ball, muttering something nobody could hear. Yao was acting strange however. He seemed to be trying to fight the gas. FearBot frowned.

"Oy! What's with Greenie?" He raised his hand and the gas showed the vision. Yao was standing in front of two black-haired teens and Shinatty. One teen had a school uniform on and dark eyes and the other had a curl on one side of his head. Both seemed scared and so did Yao. NorBots were attacking and Yao was defending them.

"Oh, he's scared of losing his family huh?" FearBot chuckled darkly before closing his fist. The two teens and Shinatty suddenly fell through a hole in the ground and Yao was pushed in as well. The real Yao screamed in fear and grabbed his head.

"Oh no chirp! What do we do?!" Pierre fluttered nervously.

"This is kinda fun…let's see what the others are scared of…" He raised his hand and the gas showed the vision from all of the Rangers' fears. Alice had her without her glasses on, her usual green eyes now milky white with tears coming out.

"Why can't I see?! Mum why can't I see anything!?" She sobbed. Francis' had a younger version of himself sitting in a room with groups of shadow people whispering around him.

"_Hey it's that kid again!" "He's obsessed with himself" "Let's ignore him… I don't want him to play with us." _they were all whispering.

"He doesn't like being alone chirp…" Pierre said softly so only Usa heard him.

"Why is it blank!?" They both looked up at FearBot's growl. Alfred's vision was completely dark, nothing showing.

"_I-I'm here guys!"_ Alfred's voice rang out, panicked. Usa cocked its head.

"Wait…he's invisible? Maybe he just doesn't want to be forgotten or ignored…it explains why he's so loud all the time usa. Pierre, what are we gonna do!?" Usa turned to the bird, who shook his head.

"I don't know chirp…" The two watched in horror. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise and Usa's eyes glowed red.

"Anya's body temperature is rising…Uh oh usa…" Pierre cocked his head.

"'uh oh'? Why 'uh oh' chirp?!" Pierre fluttered nervously.

"Anya said that her sister told her that she needs to cool off when the monitor beeps! But Anya can't move usa! Who knows what will happen!" Usa hid behind Francis as the monitor began beeping faster. FearBot turned and stomped over to Anya, grabbing the front of her uniform and lifting her up.

"What's that beeping noise?!" He growled. Suddenly, the vision gas vanished.

"What the-" FearBot was interrupted by a punch to the face that sent him flying into a wall, right by Usa and Pierre, who yelped and quickly moved.

"A-Anya usa?" Anya stood up, silent and grabbed her hammer.

"Die." She growled as she charged. FearBot dodged her and she indented a crater into the sidewalk where he was.

"T-that's impossible! The Fear Gas doesn't wear off by itself!" FearBot cried out as Anya punched him in the face again.

"Shut up. You are annoying, da?" She chuckled darkly as she continued to beat FearBot. Soon, she kicked out and FearBot flew back into the middle of the street.

"HetaHammer Smash." Anya charged, jumped, and smashed FearBot into the ground. He roared with pain as he blew up. Usa jumped up and down happily.

"Yay Anya! You did it usa!" It hopped over to Anya, excited. Anya glanced down and Usa cocked its head.

"Anya?" It asked, worried. Anya suddenly kicked Usa, sending it flying into Pierre. Meanwhile, the other rangers were coming to their senses.

"I can see? Oh thank god! That was horrible…" Alice shuddered as she stood up.

"Aiyah…Anya you saved us aru!" Yao said as he walked up to her. He placed a hand on her head and she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"A-Anya?!" Before he could do anything, Anya threw Yao to the side onto a parked car.

"Holy shit! Anya what are you doing!?" The other three were shocked.

"Weak. You said you would protect us, yet you did nothing when we needed you." Anya said darkly. Yao stiffened at the harsh words.

"Anya what are you saying?!" Alfred asked, worried. Alice grabbed his shoulder as he stepped forward.

"Don't…she doesn't know what she's doing." Alice said sadly. The other two turned to her, confused.

"Uh…care to explain?" Francis asked.

"S-she did this before…Um…it's fuzzy but it was during the fire…she passed out though. If we can stall her until then she'll pass out again…I think." Alice gripped her wand tightly. Alfred frowned.

"I dunno…I can't fight her!" Francis sighed.

"We don't get mu-" "FRANCIS MOVE!" Alice quickly pulled him out of the way as Anya charged, narrowly missing the hammer.

"Well, now we know what happens when her body temperature rises chirp." Pierre fluttered nervously by Usa, who hadn't responded since Anya attacked it.

"Yeah and it hurts!" Alfred scowled as he tried to restrain Anya, who struggled.

"Let me go!" She growled as Alfred barely managed to hold on.

"Yao I could use some help!" Alfred called as he nearly lost his grip, but the older man didn't respond.

"She's right…I…I'm weak…" Yao murmured to himself. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay Yao's in shock. Come on Frog, we need to help Alfred!" She ran towards the two, trying to get a grip on Anya. Soon, she went limp and they all let out a breath of relief.

"I got this. Francis, go make sure Yao's okay. Alice, go get Pierre and Usa. We need to get to my house." Alfred picked up Anya bridal style and the other two ran off.

"Oy Tony? Mind a teleportation before the-" "THERE THEY ARE!" Alfred was cut off mid-sentence as a news van skidded to a stop and a newswoman ran out with a cameraman.

"Angelique Chelles here with the new generation of Power Rangers who have been defending our town from the alien invasions! Tell us, who are you?" She shoved the mic into Alfred's face and the boy froze.

"Uh…." "OY! A- HetaRed! Come on!" Alice shouted. Alfred glanced over then back at the news reporter.

"We're the HetaRangers and we gotta go! See ya!" He ran off, leaving a protesting news reporter behind.

"Tony, teleport, NOW!" Alfred panted as they skidded around the corner. Suddenly, everything went blurry and they appeared in Alfred's basement.

"Sup bros." Tony said, sipping a soda.

**Basement HQ**

"So when she overheats, she goes berserk? Interesting." Tony mused as he typed away on a computer.

"Usa are you okay?" Alice asked, giving the rabbit a worried look. Both Usa and Yao had been silent the entire time.

"She hit me usa…" Usa said softly. Alice frowned as she picked up the rabbit.

"Anya didn't know what she was doing Usa. If it makes you feel better she threw Yao into a car." Usa stayed silent and Alice sighed.

"I think it might've gotten injured. You should probably check Tony." She said as she patted it on the head. Alfred glanced at Yao, who was fiddling his fingers.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about what Anya said to you, huh?" Yao's head snapped up as Alfred chuckled.

"I'm right aren't I? Dude Anya didn't mean that. She thinks you're like an older sibling. Her older sister died so I guess she wants that sort of person that you look up to. Which happens to be you." He punched Yao lightly on the shoulder.

"But she was right…I'm supposed to be protecting you and I failed…" Francis rolled his eyes.

"Mon Cher, you are only 2 years older than me. Do not feel like you have to take responsibility for all of us. We are capable of taking care of ourselves…more or less." Francis added, glancing at Anya, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"But-" "No buts Yao! We appreciate that you want to take care of us but we are strong. We can protect each other together." Alice smiled. Yao smiled back and nodded.

"You're right…I underestimated all of you and I'm sorry for that." he bowed his head and Alfred chuckled.

"Dude no need for an apology. Buuutt…if you really are sorry you could go get me another candy bar." Alfred grinned and Yao face-palmed.

"You have two legs that work just fine, go get it yourself aru!" He snapped. Alfred chuckled."About that…I'm actually losing all feeling in my body sooo….." He grinned sheepishly as Yao paled.

"Aiyah Alfred!" He jumped up and dashed upstairs to the cabinet.

"I hope he realized I was joking." Alfred glanced upstairs as everyone laughed.

**OMG more weaknesses! But Anya's is kinda cool. She goes psycho if she gets too hot. Very Russia-like, da? **

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!Fears:**

**Anya- she is terrified of fire (heat in general) simply because her sister made it sound evil (unintentionally of course).**

**Alfred- He is terrified of being forgotten and not noticed.**

**Alice- she is terrified of losing her eyesight (Internet cookie for anyone who gets the reference)**

**Francis- he is terrified of being ignored or abandoned.**

**Yao- he is terrified of losing those close to him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm in the Fanfic Writing mood :D More HetaRangers anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Library**

"You are really good with the kids Mint." Alice chuckled as Mint skipped over.

"They like my ears! And I love kids!" Mint grinned. The door chimed, indicating someone had walked in.

"Hello! Welcome to the Libr-" Alice trailed off when she saw who entered.

"Alfred? I thought you had baseball today." Alice frowned as the boy approached.

"I'm sorry you must mistake me for someone else. I'm Matthew." The boy said softly. He was holding a stuffed Polar Bear and had a red hoodie. On closer inspection, instead of the usual strand of hair Alfred had, it was curled in a loop.

"Oh I'm sorry. You just look a lot like one of my friends. Anyways, may I help you?" She asked kindly. Matthew was staring at Mint."Are those real bunny ears?" He asked. Alice and Mint froze.

"No silly! I wear them to help entertain the kids!" Mint said cheerfully, a forced smile on her face. Matthew stared at them a little longer before looking away.

"Anyways, is there any books on programming? My college is using a special program so I want to look it up." Alice stiffened at the sentence before nodding."Yes…I'll show you to the Computer Programming section. Mint, watch the front desk for a little bit. Francis said he'd show up at some point." Mint nodded and Alice began leading the boy to the Computer Programming section, which was rarely visited.

"I don't even know why I have this section considering kids are the ones who visit the library the most." Alice admitted. Matthew chuckled."I know a guy named Tony who would probably like it. He specializes in programming. He created his own a couple years ago." Alice had a bad feeling but was trying not to let it show.

"Oh really? Sounds interesting. What college do you go to anyways?" Alice asked. Matthew chuckled darkly.

"It's pretty far away. There are 5 professors and a ton of students. I'm the best student so I get special projects to finish. Recently, a bunch of students began dropping out of school. They just stopped coming. I don't care, they were annoying anyways." Alice's mind began connecting the pieces.

"Miss Luka says I'm one of her favorite students. She got really mad at two of the professors the other day. They messed up an experiment or something." He continued. They soon reached the programming section.

"Here's the Programming section. I hope you find what you need." Alice smiled nicely before quickly walking off. Matthew seemed content, standing there with his polar bear and looking at the books. Alice nearly ran back to Mint, who could tell Alice was panicking.

"Alice? Is something wrong?" She asked, worried. Alice nodded, glancing back at the Programming section.

"That kid was freaky! He was talking about Tony and special programs and how his college is losing its students and I'm pretty sure he was indicating the Nordics." She said all in one breath. Mint blinked.

"Um…what?" Alice face-palmed."That kid is working for the Nordics!" Alice hissed. Mint's mouth dropped.

"What do we do?! We can't just confront him, there are still kids here!" Mint whispered. Alice threw up her arms.

"Like I don't know that! But the really weird part was as I was leaving I'm pretty percent sure his STUFFED ANIMAL was staring at me. It felt creepy." She shuddered. Mint frowned.

"Stuffed animals don't stare at people Alice." She said calmly. Alice scowled.

"Where is that frog anyways?" Alice glanced at the door, as if trying to force Francis to walk in.

"He called a second ago. He said he couldn't come because Alfred forced him to go play baseball with him since they were a man down." Mint explained. Alice sighed.

"Okay well what do we do!?" She asked. Mint shrugged.

"I dunno. Act normal, pretend we don't suspect anything. But it is possible that he actually just is a kid in college trying to get a degree in programming and this is all one big coincidence." Mint pointed out. Alice sighed.

"You're probably right. I'm just wound up. It's just a coincidence." Alice walked around and sat down in her chair. Mint nodded, grinning.

"Now, I have little kids to go read to! Have fun!" Mint sang as she skipped off to the crowd of now-cheering children. Alice sighed as she flipped open her phone to read her texts. One was from Francis, apologizing for not coming to the Library. Another was from Alfred, asking her to join in their baseball game. Alice rolled her eyes and deleted that one.

"I hate baseball. I'm no good at it." She muttered.

"You probably just need practice." She looked up and saw Matthew leaning against the desk, smiling.

"Did you find what you need?" Alice asked. Matthew nodded.

"Well I can check out your books right here." She stood up and was about to take out her scanner when she noticed he didn't have a book.

"Um…I thought you found what you needed." Matthew nodded.

"I did. It wasn't a book though." Suddenly, his polar bear shook it's head, almost like it was waking up, and Alice jumped."Did your stuffed bear move!?" She yelped, shocked. Matthew laughed.

"He's not a stuffed animal. He's a robot. Luka made him especially for me." Kumajirou nodded.

"Yup. Scans are coming back positive." Alice glanced at the kids and Mint, who was happily reading them a fairytale."Wait a minute…what was your name again?" Matthew frowned."Matthew…Williams." He said slowly. Alice suddenly remembered where she had heard that name.

_**A few days ago…**_

"_More of my memories came back." Alfred said, taking a bite of his candy bar. Alice raised an eyebrow._

"_There was a kid named Matthew, but it turns out he was my brother! Older one in fact. Apparently we're twins or something. I dunno how I forget that but apparently I did. But I don't know what happened to him…I don't think he made it out." Alfred said sadly. Yao snapped his fingers._

"_So THAT's who you were shouting for! I had one where I was carrying you out of the fire but you kept screaming for 'Mattie'. I guess it was your brother you were calling for."_

**Present Day**

"No way…you're Alfred's brother?!" Alice gaped. Matthew cocked his head.

"I don't have any siblings. I am an orphan." He replied, almost robotically. Alice frowned."I think you do but you don't remember. The Nordics made you forget." Matthew scowled.

"My brother died because humans killed him! They SAVED me. You're the one hurting them." He snapped. It was Alice's turn to scowl.

"Well excuse me for trying to save my planet and try not to die!" She said sarcastically. Matthew growled and Alice realized that this was probably not the best location to be fighting.

"Look. I get you want to probably fight me but not here. There are kids here." Alice said softly. Matthew glanced at the kids and nodded."Yeah…they're cute. So innocent. Unaware of the chaos that surrounds them." He said quietly. Alice nodded.

"But that doesn't change anything." Matthew turned, now glaring at her. Alice glanced at Mint.

"You know…I hate fighting. I really do. But if you seriously feel the need to the-" She did not expect Matthew to grab her wrist and basically drag her out from behind the desk."Come." Alice shot a desperate look at Mint, who happened to look up and see what was going on, as Matthew pulled her out of the Library.

"Seriously let me go!" Matthew just tightened his grip, crushing her wrist.

"Do you want to cause a scene? I will kill anyone who tries to intervene." Matthew said with a low voice. Alice paled as she silenced. She noticed that they were nearing the baseball field."Where are we going?" She asked quietly. Matthew smirked.

"You'll see." She glanced at the baseball field, where there were a bunch of men playing. She looked frantically, praying that Alfred and Francis were playing at that field. She felt relief when she saw the familiar Frenchman sitting on the bench they were passing. She kicked the bench and Francis jumped. He looked around, finally noticing the two who were walking away.

"Help me!" Alice mouthed frantically as she glanced at Matthew, who was ignoring her. Francis blinked, not sure if what he was seeing was real, before nudging the player sitting next to him, who happened to be Alfred. He pointed at the two before Alfred stood up, shocked.

"Sorry guys we gotta go!" Alfred and Francis ran to the fence, climbed over it, and began running after Matthew and Alice. Along the way though, they passed through a park. As Francis and Alfred began to follow them, a bunch of Norbots came out of the trees. Francis and Alfred froze as the other two grew farther away.

"Well, we seem to have a bit of a problem Francis." Alfred chuckled. Francis nodded.

"We can either split up or fight together." The two glanced at each other.

"Got it, together." The two turned their watches."HetaRangers, Activate!" Now transformed, the two began fighting the NorBots with ease.

"Yao and Anya will realize there's trouble, right? They'll come, right?!" Alfred asked as he ducked, avoiding a punch.

"I hope so! Usa should warn them." Francis was easily dodging, using his super speed of course, and soon there weren't any NorBots left.

"Alfred, hold on tight." Francis said. Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Wait why- HOLY SHIT!" Alfred screamed as Francis began to run. They caught up to Matthew and Alice in no time, passing them and cutting them off.

"About time." Alice muttered. Matthew scowled.

"Oy! Let the girl go!" Alfred snapped. Matthew's grip didn't loosen.

"He said. Let. Her. Go." Francis stepped forward, glaring. Matthew still didn't loosen his grip as his polar bear stepped in front of him, growling. Suddenly, Matthew turned his head, let go of Alice, and jumped out of the way of Yao's claws. Alice rubbed her wrist.

"Ow. He had a tight grip for a kid. Thanks." She quickly ran over to Alfred and Francis.

"Who is that kid anyways?" Alfred asked. Alice chuckled darkly.

"Long story. Short version: Innocent kid who's pretty much been brainwashed by the Nordics to do their dirty work." Alice explained. Yao and Anya, also transformed, also joined them.

"He's pretty young aru. Probably the same age as Alfred." Yao noted. Anya nodded.

"How nice. The whole gang together. Well, ready to play?" Matthew grinned and snapped his fingers. More Norbots came out of the trees, surrounding them.

"You think you guys are so special? Well, ready for a magic trick?" Matthew pulled up his sleeve, revealing a strange device. He pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the device.

"HetaRangers, Activate!" To everyone's surprise, Matthew transformed into a Hetaranger. His uniform looked like Alfred but his helmet resembled a polar bear.

"He's a HetaRanger too!?" Alice squeaked. Everyone was equally shocked.

"Kumajirou, Roar!" Matthew held out his hand and his polar bear jumped up and transformed into a large axe.

"Well, let's dance, shall we?" He raised his hand and the NorBots charged. Alice turned her watch.

"HetaRangers, Activate!" She transformed, completing the group. They charged as well, dispatching the Norbots one by one.

"With the Freedom of America, HetaRed!" Alfred slashed through a NorBot with his sword.

"With the Amour of France, HetaBlue!" Francis sped between all the NorBots, shooting them all in the back before they could turn.

"With the Fire of China, HetaGreen!" Yao clawed through NorBots easily, using his ability to predict enemy's movements to his advantage.

"With the Magic of England, HetaYellow!" Alice uttered a magic spell and lighting flew out of her wand, blowing up three NorBots.

"With the Strength of Russia, HetaPink!" Anya sang as she happily hammered a NorBot in the face.

"You are too happy about hitting them Anya aru." Yao said as he got close. Anya chuckled."Nothing like hitting NorBots to lower stress, da?" She said happily. Soon, Matthew was the only one left. He was casually leaning against a tree.

"Nice to know you guys know a thing or two. It'll make this much more fun." Matthew twirled his axe before beginning to calmly walk towards them. The HetaRangers stand defensively, unsure of what to do.

"Okay, Let's go!" The girls charged first, swinging their weapons down at the same time. Matthew blocked both with his long axe before quickly pushing the weapons up and slashed both of them. They rolled away in pain as Francis and Yao charged next, taking a different approach by jumping into the air.

"Weak." Matthew easily dodged Francis' bullets and slashed them both before Yao could attack. Alfred gripped his sword tightly.

"And then there were one." Matthew twirled his axe again, not even tired. Alfred gritted his teeth.

"I was hoping this would be more fun. I don't see why the Mechanizers had so much trouble. You guys are weak." He chuckled darkly. Alfred scowled.

"You haven't fought me yet." He said darkly before charging.

"Let's go!" The two boys charged at each other, weapons clanging. They were even, until Alfred started using his ability. It became harder and harder to block Alfred's strikes physically and soon Matthew had to just roll out of the way.

"Congratulations. You made me have to get serious." Matthew chuckled darkly as he stood up. Alfred prepared himself, but was not ready for what happened next. Before his eyes, Matthew turned invisible."What the- Hey no fair!" Alfred couldn't see him, not even when Matthew struck. Alfred got the entire Axe Blade to the back and he cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Alfred! He's behind you aru!" Yao managed to get to his feet, and ran over. He blocked Matthew's attack, protecting Alfred.

"How can you see him!?" Alfred asked, shocked. Yao gritted his teeth.

"How can you NOT?! He's HetaWHITE!" Yao snapped. Alfred slowly began to understand.

"Yao! Your ability! You can see him!" Alfred realized. Yao grabbed the boy and pulled him out of the way as the axe blade hit the dirt where Alfred previously was.

"I can't hurt him though aru!" Yao pointed out. Alfred scowled.

"If only there was a way we could like…I dunno combine or something!" Alfred and Yao dodged again.

"Your strength with my eyesight? That's impossible aru!" Yao protested.

"No it's not!" They both turned to Alice, who was sitting up, clutching her wand."Mint's been teaching me more magic and there's a spell that can fuse things together. I don't see why I can't fuse you two together!" Alice stood up, shakily, and held up her wand.

"Uh Alice…how much have you been practicing this spell aru?!" Yao asked, nervous. Alice cocked her head.

"Um…I fused an apple and banana this morning. But don't worry. I'm just giving you the ABILITY to Fuse, you get the choice ultimately. But are you guys ready? HetaMagic Fuse!" She raised her wand and the guys' watches began to glow.

"Nothing feels different Alice!" Alfred glanced at his watch. Alice sat down again, tired from using her magic.

"You two have to do it yourself. HetaFuse." Alice snapped. Yao and Alfred exchanged a look.

"Why not?" Alfred grinned. Yao rolled his eyes, grinning as well. The two high-fived.

"HetaFuse!" There was a bright glow as the two rangers changed forms. The eye-mask covering Yao's eyes became red and his lower body became black with red boots and a red belt. His gloves became black as well. Alfred's eye-mask became green and his lower body became black with green boots and a green belt. His gloves became black.

"Nice! I can see him! Epic!" Alfred grinned as he examined himself. Yao stared at his arms in shock.

"Amazing…I feel so much strength!" They both looked up at Matthew, who seemed nervous.

"HetaFusion Complete. Red Fusion Ranger!" Alfred gripped his sword, which was much larger now with a green handle and red accents resembling wings along the handle.

"HetaFusion Complete! Green Fusion Ranger!" Yao gripped his claws, which had grown sharper and now had green handles and dark red blades.

"Let's go!" They both charged and the fight quickly switched sides, Alfred and Yao quickly gaining the advantage now that Alfred could see and Yao had the strength to effectively attack.

"Luka never said you could change!" Matthew yelped as Alfred disarmed him, the axe reverting back to a polar bear and being thrown out of Matthew's reach.

"Luke didn't know." Alfred smirked as he raised his sword.

"ALFRED DON'T!" Alice screamed. Alfred glanced back at Alice, confused.

"He's a Nordic! He's evil!" Alfred protested. Alice shook her head.

"No he isn't! He's HUMAN! He's YOUR BROTHER!" Alice revealed. Alfred's sword dropped from his grip in shock. Matthew was just as shocked as Alfred.

"My brother is dead!" they both yelled simultaneously. They gave each other shocked looks. Alfred took off his helmet and Matthew did the same. They both gasped.

"You look like me!" They both said, simultaneously again. Yao was surprised as well.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred reached out, semi-shocked, semi-scared. Matthew stared at the hand before smacking it away.

"Leave me alone." He stood up and untransformed. Kumajirou was back to normal and Matthew walked over and picked it up.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Alfred asked, about to walk over when Yao stopped him.

"I don't know. I'm not going back to the Nordics, I know that much. But I'm not going with you either." He added when Alfred opened his mouth. Yao frowned.

"Why not aru? You could fight the Nordics with us!" He offered. Matthew shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'll just do whatever I need to. Maybe I'll get a sign saying what to do next. Who knows? We might meet again, but I don't know if we'll be allies or enemies." He glanced back at Alice.

"Tell that girl with the ears that Kumajirou liked her stories. See ya." He smiled for an instant before vanishing.

"Mattie!" Alfred ran to where the boy had been, but nothing was there. Alfred fell to his knees.

"No! Damn it!" He punched the ground, leaving a small crater. The others walked up to him.

"Alfred, we'll find him." Anya reassured the boy, holding out her hand. Alfred glanced up and took it.

"I hope so."

**Nordics HQ**

"NO! How did this happen!?" Luka screeched as she flipped a table, spilling the chemicals onto the ground. Emil ran in and tried to calm her down.

"Matthew betrayed us! He's found out about his brother and left!" Luka said angrily. Emil sighed.

"We can just kill him with the others. I'd be more worried about the fusion between the Red and Green one. I don't know how they did that, but I think it had to do with the Yellow girl. She used magic or something, but I don't know of any human who can use magic." Emil pointed out. Luka frowned.

"Also, the blue one caught up to Matthew so fast when they were far behind and the green one could see him when he was invisible…The pink one went berserk on FearBot too, remember?" She remembered. Emil's mind raced.

"What if they ALL have the Special Program installed in them!?" Emil suggested. Luka silenced."That's a good point. We need more data."

**OMG EPIC IS EPIC! I bet all of you were wondering "Oh what about Canada? He's not here" Well NOW HE IS! And I totally just came up with the fusion thingy and realized it sorta was like the DBZ one but different. **

**REVIEW FOR EPIC FAMILY PROBLEMS (wow that could sound really bad out of context)**

**Matthew Williams- Canada- HetaWhite- can turn Invisible. Kumajirou is his robotic polar bear that can turn into an axe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish this was a legit Power Rangers/Super Sentai series. With like, cosplayers or something. It's up there in my fanfic-related Wish list with Fanart *cough cough* and reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Super Sentai (idk why it's in disclaimer but I FELT like it :3)**

**Alfred's House**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alfred shouted as he woke up with a start due to his alarm clock going off. He flinched with pain and grabbed his ears.

"Must…turn…off!" He managed to smack the alarm button on the clock and turn it off. He groaned as he stood up, slowly. He blinked and glanced at the candy bar on his end table.

"Uh….weird…I haven't eaten since last night…" He quickly grabbed the candy bar and began going downstairs.

"Hey Tony!" He walked into the basement and instantly flinched. There was so much noise! Beeps and buzzes. Tony turned in his spinning-office chair and raised an eyebrow."Is something wrong Alfred?" He asked. Alfred nodded.

"It's so loud down here! Sheesh and I thought my alarm clock was bad." He groaned as he sat down on the couch, grabbing a nearby pillow and covering his face with it.

"What are you talking about? It's almost silent down here. The computers and monitors' beeps are nearly impossible to hear and even if you could you would need seriously sensitive hear-" Tony paused midsentence. Alfred glanced up at the alien and saw he was face-palming.

"I think I get what's going on…"

**Yao's House**

"SHINATTY!" Yao shouted as he laid on the floor. The door opened and the cat-alien yawned as he walked in.

"You know it's a weekend right? No work?" He blinked as he saw Yao on the floor.

"Uh….is there some reason you're on the floor?" He asked, kneeling down by the man. Yao scowled.

"I can't move a muscle, can you do something aru?" Shinatty chuckled."I have a good idea about what happened. One sec." He ran out of the room and soon came back with a granola bar.

"Here ya go!" He helped Yao eat it and instantly Yao could feel his muscles work again. Yao sighed as he sat up.

"Aiyah! What was that about aru?" He rubbed his face as he stood up.

"It means we need to go visit Tony and Alfred. Plus we should call the others and get them to meet us there." Shinatty walked out of the room, leaving a confused Yao behind.

**Alfred's Basement**

"Is there a reason we're all here on a weekend?" Francis asked, scowling. Alice and Anya nodded, agreeing.

"We were going to go shopping today." Alice pouted. Tony rolled his eyes."Well, Alfred woke up today with sensitive hearing and Yao face-planted onto the floor of his room so I think that's a pretty good reason to call an emergency meeting." He snapped. Alice and Francis silenced, glancing at the two who were silently sitting on the couch.

"Is it because of the Fusion? Because I swear I didn't know anything bad would happen." Alice looked apologetic. Tony nodded his head.

"It's most likely because of the Fusion. I believe that since you two temporarily shared powers, now you will temporarily share weaknesses. This will most likely happen every time or at least until we can figure out how to make it NOT happen. Of course, if someone wasn't taught the FORBIDDEN Fusion magic in the first place this wouldn't be happening." Tony shot a glare at Mint, who shrugged.

"They'd also be DEAD if I didn't teach Alice Fusion Magic anyways." She pointed out. Tony sighed.

"Fine. Just be more careful and try to avoid Fusion unless it's absolutely necessary. On to the next thing on the agenda: HetaWhite." Everyone sat up, alert.

"He's dangerous and needs to be dealt with." Alfred scowled.

"Whoa whoa. 'Dealt with'? That's awfully close to saying killed." Tony was silent and Alfred glared at him, standing up.

"We are NOT going to fucking kill the brother I thought died in a fire years ago! He's not going to fight for the NorBots anymore so what's the big deal!?" Tony scowled."Obviously we're not sure of that! How do we know he just said that to keep you from destroying him last time?" Tony challenged. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Alfred. Not to mention he's just a kid. I think we should leave him alone as best as we can and let him do his thing. If it involves helping the NorBots, well we'll fix that when and IF he goes down that path." Alice said.

"But-" "No Buts! You might think you're in charge Tony but you aren't. In the end, it's us who make the decisions since we have to fight aru." Yao cut Tony off. The alien sighed as he turned away.

"Fine. Meeting over. Go do whatever." Mint rolled her eyes.

"Let him sit in the corner and sulk for a while. He'll cool off soon. Let's go shopping!" She grabbed Anya and Alice's hand and pulled the two upstairs, leaving the boys downstairs.

"So…anyone up for some xbox?" Alfred asked.

**Mall**

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with you paying for this…" Anya protested as the girls walked out of the store. Alice grinned.

"Don't worry! I saved a lot of money for a shopping spree so it's fine. We just have to get less." Alice said. Mint giggled as she held a shopping bag.

"If it's their treat, don't complain usa!" Usa added, popping out of Anya's purse. "Wow Mister, I haven't seen a real polar bear before! Except in the zoos but Lovi and Grandpa said I couldn't ask the zookeepers if I could pet them." The girls exchanged looks at the sound of the teenage girl's voice.

"Polar bear? Who would have a-" Alice stopped midsentence, eyes wide with realization. The two girls walked around the corner and saw Matthew sitting on a bench with his bear on his lap, a teenage girl with red hair and a stray curl was petting the bear.

"Kuma is a very close friend. But if anyone asks, he's just a stuffed bear, okay?" The girl nodded, smiling.

"Yup! By the way, I'm Feli! Feliciana Vargas but everyone just calls me Feli." Matthew smiled."I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams. This is…Kumajirou I believe?" Alice and Anya approached and the two looked up. Matthew frowned as Feli grinned."Ve~ Hiya Miss Librarian! I didn't know you were here! Did you hear about the sale on 'Siren Song Lipstick'?" Alice nodded."I heard that they were almost sold out so you better go grab one before they run out." Feli's eyes widened."Ohmygosh! Bye Matthew!" She ran off and had disappeared into the crowd in no time. Matthew sighed as Alice folded her arms.

"What do you want from me? I told you I wasn't joining you." He snapped, his bear growling. Alice rolled her eyes."Oh come off it we just want to talk. Alfred's worried sick you know." Matthew softened and looked away.

"I-I don't care…" Alice sighed as she sat down on one side and Anya sat on the other. Mint sat on the other side of Alice, fiddling with her new skirt.

"I have a brother to. Actually, I have 5. I used to say the same thing. 'I don't care what happens to them'. Honestly I do, I truly care for them and they care for me. There's no need to be stubborn. We aren't going to force you to join us." Anya nodded, smiling."Of course if you join the Nordics again we will kill you, da?" Alice face-palmed as Matthew paled.

"W-Wha-" Before he could say anything else, there were screams from outside the mall. The shoppers began running, terrified. The four stood up, surprised.

"What's happening?!" Matthew asked, tightening his grip on Kumajirou, who's eyes began to glow.

"Mechanizer Alert usa! Two!" Usa popped his head out of Anya's purse. Alice scowled as Anya handed Mint the shopping bags.

"Duty calls, da? Do what you want Matthew, but we have to help. If you need to do something, go help evacuate." She said, following Alice through the crowd and heading towards the direction everyone was running from. Matthew frowned as he quickly glanced through the crowd.

"What should I do?!"

**Alfred's basement**

"FINALLY! Ugh thank goodness…my ears are ringing." Alfred groaned as he finally took out his earplugs. Yao nodded, glancing turn the pile of candy bar wrappers that had appeared next to him."Maybe we should find a way to Fuse without the side effects aru." Yao muttered, finishing his candy bar. Francis chuckled.

"There's a reason forbidden magic is forbidden." Tony said sharply. Francis sighed and rolled his eyes."Tony, are you still upset about Mathieu? Mon cher relax. We will deal with it when it comes to that point but no-" Francis was cut off by a bright red flashing light and siren. Yao flinched and Alfred quickly stood up."Mechanizer. It's…outside the mall? Great, the girls are already there. Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" Tony snapped. The boys jumped up and dashed out of the room, quickly followed by Pierre.

"Wait for me chirp!"

**Mall**

Alice and Anya skidded to a stop in the parking lot. There were two strange-looking Mechanizers. One looked like a tube of purple lipstick with red lipstick on its shoulders and a red lip-shaped sword. It had a creepy smile. The other had what appeared to be a large black coin purse for a head and a red body with black legs. It had a large staff with a red circle on one end with a mirror in the center.

"Ah, HetaRangers. Where are the others? Or did they send the girls to do the work?" The lipstick one (who's voice showed it to be a female) taunted. Alice scowled, placing a hand on her watch."Ready?" Anya chuckled darkly and did the same."Da." "HetaRangers, Activate!" The girls transformed and summoned their weapons."HetaYellow!" "HetaPink!" Both girls gripped their weapons tightly.

"Aw how cute. They think they can fight us. Let's go, Lipsyncher!" The purse-head twirled his staff. Lipsyncher nodded."But of course Pursehead. Would you like Pink or Yellow?" Anya began to giggle, gaining looks from the other three.

"You're name is Pursehead? How original." She said dryly before bursting into laughter again. Alice sighed as she face-palmed."Anya, please try to be serious. This is a battle, not a party!" Anya silenced, nodding."Da, sorry." Pursehead tightened his grip on his staff."How dare you make fun of me! Pinky's mine! You deal with the other one!" The girls prepared themselves as the two charged.

"You don't stand a chance! A silly wand isn't a weapon!" Lipsyncher snapped, slashing at Alice, who dodged them gracefully.

"Oh really? HetaThunder!" She summoned thunder, but it was easily deflected by Lipsyncher and sent straight back at her, hitting Alice in the chest. The girl shrieked as the electricity coursed through her body, causing her suit to emit sparks. She managed to stay standing, however she was still shaking. Lipsyncher smirked as she charged, slicing straight down. Alice barely managed to roll to the side, the sword still hitting her arm, causing her to drop her wand."Alice!" Anya glanced over from her own fight. She began to run over to help."Don't turn your back! Compact Ray!" Pursesnatcher's mirror began to glow and a beam came out, hitting Anya and causing her to freeze in place.

"Anya!" Alice tried to grab her wand but Lipsyncher kicked it away, smirking."Not so tough are you?" "KUMAJIROU ROAR!" Lipsyncher screeched as she narrowly dodged an axe blade, cutting her cheek and drawing blood. Matthew, transformed, was standing protectively over Alice."M-Matthew?" Alice was shocked. Matthew smiled.

"You said help Evacuate. You haven't been evacuated now have you?" Alice smirked as Matthew helped her up. Alice grabbed her wand and turned to Pursesnatcher."HetaThunder!" She hit his hand, causing him to drop his staff and the mirror shattered. Anya gasped as she was able to move again."Thanks comrade. So, any ideas on how to do this?" She asked, running over to the two while Lipsyncher ran over to make sure Pursesnatcher was okay. Alice frowned, her mind racing. Then she grinned, snapping her fingers.

"I have a brilliant idea, but we will totally get yelled at later for this." She whispered something in Anya's ear and the girl giggled."Da. Let's do it!" Alice twirled her wand, smirking."HetaFuse!" The girls' watches began to glow. The Mechanizers frowned."Oy! What are you doing!?" Pursesnatcher snapped. Alice laughed."Oh you'll see. Ready Anya?" Anya nodded."Da! Let's do it!" The girls high-fived and begun to glow."HetaFuse!" There was a bright light, causing the two Mechanizers to look away. When the glow died down, the girls' uniforms had changed. Alice's eye-mask was now pink and her lower body was black with pink boots and a pink heart on a white belt. Her gloves were black and her wand was pink with a circle on one end and a yellow star in the middle. Anya's eye-mask was now yellow and her lower body was black with yellow boots and a yellow heart on a white belt. Her gloves were black as well and her hammer had a yellow handle.

"HetaFusion complete! Yellow Fusion Ranger!" Alice twirled her new wand, excited."HetaFusion complete! Pink Fusion Ranger!" Anya also twirled her hammer with ease.

"You…you bastard! My face…my beautiful face! You will pay!" Lipsyncher roared, aiming her sword at Matthew, who twirled his axe.

"You deal with Pursehead. I'll deal with Lipsyncher. She's gonna only attack me anyways." Alice and Anya nodded, charging Pursehead.

"Color changes won't help!" He snapped, but the tide of the battle was considerably different. Alice wasn't holding back anything, not even trying to dodge, while Anya charged her hammer with thunder, making it even stronger than before. Meanwhile, Lipsyncher and Matthew were exchanging strikes, blades hitting blades.

"Where are your friends?!" Matthew called, cringing as he narrowly blocked the angry Mechanizer's blade. Alice shrugged, still on the offense.

"Who knows who cares. We can do this without them." Pursehead smirked as he grabbed her wand, pulling her close."Oh really?" She shrieked as he used her as a shield, blocking Anya's strike with her body. Alice fell to her knees, quickly kicked aside by Pursehead.

"Alice!" Anya scowled as she knelt down by her friend.

"Mystic Floss!" Pursehead's head opened and what appeared to be giant dental floss flew out, landing in his hand like a lasso. He tossed it and it wrapped around Anya, who cursed as she fell back.

"Anya! Alice!" Matthew tried to run and help but Lipsyncher blocked him off."Don't ignore me bastard!" She snapped angrily.

"Hetaslash!" Lipsyncher shrieked as a sword cut her in the back. She whipped around, glaring. Alfred, Francis, and Yao were running towards them, transformed. Alfred was now missing his sword, which had ended up on the ground a few feet away from Matthew and Lipsyncher.

"About time you got here!" Alice snapped, the effects of the hit wearing off.

"Did you really Fuse? Great now we have to deal with that. Anyways, Alfred's house is far away and Tony refused to teleport us aru!" Yao explained, obviously angry about having to run the entire distance.

"Al, catch." Alfred turned and barely caught the sword Matthew threw to him. The two brothers exchanged grins before turning to Lipsyncher.

"I got this one guys. Go help the girls." Alfred said before the two ran over. Francis and Yao nodded, charging Pursehead.

"HetaSpin" Yao slashed through the floss, releasing Anya, who helped Alice up.

"Comrades, if you do not mind I believe Alice and I should get to finish this, no?" Francis smirked."It's your right. Who are we to deny you the right to destroy the Mechanizer you dealt with on your own?" He fired one shot, destroying the rest of the floss. Pursehead looked worried as the girls approached."HetaFinish: Time Stop!" Alice spun her wand and time froze for Anya, Pursehead, and herself.

"HetaCrush!" Anya charged and jumped high. She smashed down, smashing Pursehead into the ground. When time began again, Pursehead had already disintegrated due to the sheer power of Anya's strike. Yao and Francis blinked, confused.

"What the- how did that happen aru!?" Alice and Anya exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

"A true magician never reveals her secret." Alice sang as she twirled her wand. Meanwhile, Matthew and Alfred were working together, exchanging slashes with Lipsyncher.

"Dude, what did you do to piss her off so much?" Alfred asked, narrowly rolling out of the way of a slash.

"I hit her once. ONCE. It happened to cut her face and she's so vain she flipped." Matthew scowled as he took a slash to the arm.

"I'm tired of this. HetaRoar!" Matthew slashed his axe, releasing a wave of energy that cut straight through Lipsyncher. She fell to her knees before exploding. Alfred cheered as the others ran over."So, Mattieu. Why did you help Alice and Anya?" Francis asked, suspicious. Alice and Anya frowned, walking over and each wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Because. We didn't 'evacuate'." Alice winked and Matthew chuckled."Actually I just thought it'd be the right thing to do. After all, I did sorta try to kill you before." Alfred shook his head."That's a thing of the past dude! Did ya'll see the way he destroyed that Mechanizer! He was all 'HetaRoar' and then WHOOSH! That was so cool!" Matthew grinned sheepishly.

"I-It wasn't that much…" Anya shook her head."It was pretty cool, da. Now, we should head back to Alfred's house before those news reporters show up. Are you coming Matthew?" Everyone looked at him. Matthew sighed."Sure. Why not?" Alfred grinned and grabbed his hand."C'mon bro! I'll lead the way!" Any further protest was ignored as Alfred began pulling Matthew in the direction of his home. The others laughed as they followed.

**Alfred's House**

"About time you showed up." Tony said, not even turning in his chair. Alfred chuckled as he led the silent Matthew into the room, who was looking around in shock."Yes the basement is bigger on the inside. I got the idea from a dear friend of mine." Tony added. Alice chuckled as she sat down, a bowl of ice cream on her lap.

"I believe you already knew Matthew was coming?" Tony sighed as he spun around.

"Yes I knew he was coming. I knew it from the second you all jumped to his defense earlier. I ALSO knew that SOMEONE would disobey me and use HetaFuse again." He glared at Alice, who shrugged.

"Had to." She said before taking a bite of ice cream. Anya, meanwhile, was wearing Alfred's glasses.

"Just in case. If Alfred and Yao swapped weaknesses, I do not want to be unprepared." She explained to Usa's confused look.

"Oh. Is that why Alice is eating ice cream usa?" Alice nodded."I don't want to overheat. But anyways, we should begin discussing what's happening next." They all looked at Matthew, who let out a deep breath."I know you all probably don't trust me but…I am for sure no longer a Nordic. I despise the fact they are killing innocent people and trying to take over Earth and I hate how they separated us. I am grateful they upgraded me solely because now I can use my power for good and go…pardon my French but kick their ass into next week." Alfred burst into laughter."I couldn't have said it better bro! Well, I vote Mattie into HetaRangers." Everyone blinked, even Matthew, in shock."What? Didn't ya see the way he destroyed that Mechanizer? He's awesome! We'd totally have an edge over the Nordics with another Ranger!" Alfred explained. Alice nodded, smiling."I agree. I think Matthew should join as well." Anya nodded happily.

"Da! He's very nice too." Yao sighed as he crossed his arms."Fine but if he betrays us I won't forgive you aru." Francis nodded."Same here. But welcome to the team Mattieu." Matthew smiled shyly."I-I…." Kumajirou yawned as he blinked.

"Just accept already." He snapped. Everyone blinked in shock.

"EH!? HE CAN TALK?!" They all yelped. Matthew chuckled."Yeah. He's a robot. And sure, I'll be happy to join the HetaRangers!"

**Nordics HQ**

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" Luka screamed with anger, flipping over a table. Emil watched calmly."Luka, I have a plan. If you'd calm down I'll tell you." Luka glared at him."What's your plan?" Emil sighed."It's simple. We just need to create new HetaRangers. Not like Matthew, who easily switched sides. Ones that would be under our complete control. We can take over their minds and use them to fight the rangers." Luka raised an eyebrow."Oh? And who would we use to create new HetaRangers?" Emil grinned as he walked over to a large globe of Earth. He typed away on some keys and the globe zoomed into one area, on three teens who were walking down the street.

"These ones. They work well together, plus they're human so we can easily put them under mind control." Luka chuckled evilly.

"I like it. Send the NorBots and bring them to us."

**DUN DUN DUN! EPIC CLIFFHANGER! sorry for the long wait guys! I had this like half-finished on 12/12/12 but I've procrastinated so much I never finished it until today! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Review for epic plot twist! (not really but still)**

**Feli-femItaly!**


End file.
